Kung Fu Panda: Golden Warriors:New Friends! New Powers! New Love?
by Ben10extreme
Summary: Po's Inner Peace was lost because of the Masked Man known as Tobi, and Naruto's apparent death. But three months later, an unknown fighter from another village may put that theory to rest. Did he survive? Waring: Multiple OC's,newfound powers, and a few suggestive scenes. Main Pairs:PoxTigeress; Naruto x OC; and others.
1. 16 Again?

Naruto was seriously freaked out. He swore he was 12 the entire almost year he was here! It was crazy! **Looks like the universe is messing with you boy. But at least we got away from the Masked Man. **"What Masked Man? What are you saying fox?" "BOY!" He jumped at the sound of the old vixen, her head cocked to the side. "Are you talking to Kurama boy?" Naruto looked confused. "Who's Kurama?" Lotus snickered. "Why, the giant fox in your head, that's who!" **Ok, two things. First:WHAT! Second: THE F**K?! **"Look boys, I am indeed old, but by no means a moron. I know who the Nine-Tails is, who else to know about foxes, THAN A FOX! HA HA HA HA HA! "Cough" "Cough" Sorry, sore throat." She sipped some of her tea."By the way, Shifu isn't too bad lookin' either ya'know?" **Barf. **"But he chose a younger lassie, so I won't stain that choice by being jealous." Naruto blinked. "Isn't he over that Mei Ling vixen?" She looked at him, in the eyes, while she was slightly shorter than Shifu. "I know young people well enough boy. Do YOU think they are over each other?" **She's not wrong, besides... **"DO NOT put anything I DON'T want to remember please." Lotus laughed heartily again. "Alright, alright, we have to get ya used to being around my village. But first, citizens can't know you're human. Not now anyway." She walked out of her hut, fluffy tail swishing with excitment. "What is she so excited about?" She turned around, looking at the boy. "Now, let's get cha a disguise." Lotus was smirking with mischievious intent, but also curiosity. **She knows something...and is really good at hiding it. I think she's preparing you for seriously mind bending trials, some a little..awkward. Others, well...with your 15-about to be 16- year old body back, you can figure that out yourself. **Naruto groaned as he followed Lotus. "Lucky me..." Kurama wondered. **What still boggles me is, if we are here, where's the Uchiha? **

**(Somewhere) **Sasuke woke up. He was sitting on a mountain, with a whitish jacket on. "What the?" "Awake now?" He grabbed his sword,Where'd I get a sword?) And slashed at at nothing, it got caught by someone. She was in a purple vest, had red eyes, and...she was a raven, catching his sword in her wing. "Ok...not the thank you I was expecting..." She awkwardly said. He was still frozen in place, confused. "Let's try again, with introductions shall we?" She shrugged. She must have been around his age, 14, 15 years old. "Ok...I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Who are you?" The raven just stared at him. "Well first off, i'm the girl who saved your hide from being torn apart by wolves, you were unconscious around the area. Secondly, my name, is Jinx. Happy to meet you!" (Remember her? She made it!) Sasuke was sure he heard her name before, but his mind was on something else...**"Where is Naruto? How did I get here? Why did we get separated?"**


	2. Journey ToThe Valley Of Aura

Po was not himself. He was always hurting inside, with his Inner Peace lost and Heroes Chi slightly corrupted. He always tried to hide it with his fake smiles, but three people saw past it: Shifu, Tigeress, and Kakashi. Each of them has had experience with those kinds of masks, and had them for years. It didn't belong to Po. Kakashi knew how much the two had bonded, and he was feeling bad as well. Shifu sensed that Po lost his Inner Peace, and was really worried. Tigeress...she knew this was not him. She also known Viper really well, and they were both saddened by this emensely. She wanted her friends happy again. She wanted her Po back. Three months of depression she may handle, 20 years proved that, but Po shouldn't do the same. Suddenly, a crash was heard in the Hall of Heroes, making everyone make a run for it, and find Zeng, rubbing his head in pain, while Jhong just picked him up. "What's going on Zeng? Why the serious rush?" He asked. Out of everyone, Jhong, Bandit, and June were the only ones trying to keep them together. It was a losing battle mostly, but they would not give up. "Hah...honk...let me catch my...my breath...hoo boy...Ahem, Masters, and Jhong, we have a letter from the Aura Valley, A mysterious warrior has been seen around the village, and has been helping out, but is thought to be the enemy to the head of security." Jhong's eyes widened. Tigeress saw this , and asked, " What is it Jhong?" He turrned to everyone, and said, " I know this place! My friend Crystal lives there! So did I!"Shifu's ears perked up. "Crystal? PRINCESS Crystal? You know each other personally?" Jhong smiled. "She my best friend." June and Bandit walked in at that time. "Indeed. Those two are very close. She was the only one who would spend time with him when they were kids. It was a rough time for him." Bandit had hearts in his eyes. "Also, she has younger twins, one boy, one girl, Huan, and Aoi. "Sigh" Aoi is soooo pretty..." June giggled. "Bandit has a not so secret wittle crush on the younger fox princess. They both are 6 years old by now, along with Bandit." Bandit blushed. "MOM! Not in front of the super cool masters!" Everyone cheered up and laughed a bit. "Ok,ok, we should probably check this out, could be trouble." Po said. Tigeress smiled, Po was coming around."Alright then, let's get moving. We should reach the valley in a 3 day mark or so., if we start now." Kakashi said. Everyon nodded, and began to ack for the journey. "WAIT! Someone has to stay behind and watch the Valley of Peace!" Tigeress suddenly yelled. "I'll stay, you guys know these places mre than I do, you all go. And Po, I'll take care of your father." Kakashi volunteered. Po smiled. "Thanks Man, that means a lot on ALL counts." Everyone is ready, let's go." So everyone was packed for the journey. Jhong whispered, "Hey, Bandit, try not to google eye all over Aoi ok?" Bandit blushed. "What about YOU and Snow, that snow wolf, that still lives there?" Jhong went white all over. "SHE STILL LIVES THERE?! SHES ABOUT MY AGE NOW! I should stay too, y'know, Kakashi would need assistnance, right?" He went n nervously. Mantis jumped on his shoulders. "Come on wolf dude, didn't your mom say you used to sketch her everytime you get to see her?" Jhong jsut about went all red in his head, then turned to his mother. "YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT MY SKECTHBOOKS?!" June shrugged. "Bandit offered it." Bandit smirked evilly. "Payback, big bro." Jhong only whimpered from the embarrassment of the situation, while everyone chuckled at it. Yep, they were on there way.


	3. Cheer Up Po! Someone Watches Shifu

Po and the others were on there way to the Valley of Aura to meet this warrior. They were now talking about how they have come to day 3 of their journey. Stopping once in a while for Po's sake. Naruto was still fresh in their heads. And Tigeress wanted to talk to Po about it. So they made another stop for camp, they'l be there in the next few hours. She sat down with Po, and tried to talk. "Po, are you ok?" Po tried to smile. "Ah, sure Ti, what's going on?" "I see that you are still a little down about what happened. Are you sure you are alright?" Po lost his smile. "I should have been there for him, but that masked guy would not let me through, the only time that it looked like i'm winning was when I started using Heroes Chi. And even that was taking too much time, it's like he _knew _this would happen...I need to find out who he is, and why he's here. Or at least see if Naruto survived somehow." Tigeress saw his mood sadden more, so she turned to him, both standing up, wrapped her arms around him, then just brought her head to his chest, softly hugging him, also purring, but quiet enough to be unheard. Po flinched at tghe contact, but hugged her back. "We're going to find answers Po, we ALL promise you." Po smiled again. "Thanks Ti." They just stayed like that for a bit, then Po mentioned, "You know, Naruto, Dad, and Viper were the only ones who believed that I could get a girlfriend. Do you think I could?" Tigeress saw him sadden a bit, she was so close! Have to keep him up somehow...oh yeah! She reached up, and kissed his cheek, making him blush brightly. She then hugged him tighter, purrs a little louder. "You almost gave up on one thing Po, we don't need more righ now." Po, still blushing, said,"Um...uh...yeah! Sure, you're right Ti, I just gotta stay pumped . Keep myself up for this mission, yeah." Tigeress finally let go, then giving a threatening, but playful smile. "Don't you go telling anyone about that kiss Po, or else you won't be using those legs for precisely 3 weeks, maybe more." She smirked in satisfaction of his face tensing up, so she turned, and let her tail brush his cheek a little, almost making him freeze up. "W-woah." She heard him whisper, but said nothing of it. She saw Jhong looking at them, then punched his shoulder. "Ow! Why?!" She shrugged. "Try not to screw up with your girl okay? If I am correct, us women need to be respected. So you do the same, got it?" Jhong blushed hard. "What made you think I...never mind." He cut himself off, then just let himself fall asleep on the ground. Shifu saw the little scene from afar, and smiled. He said nothing though, and just sipped his tea, it as his turn to keep watch while the others slept. Unknown to him, a pair of eyes were on him from some bushes. "Oh Shifu, you've finally come to me, I _knew he couldn't stay away. He DOES love me." _Shifu ears twitched, he thought he heard something, and turned around. But he saw nothing. But he could have sworn he heard:_Mei Ling?__  
_


	4. Dark Voices and Meeting Snow

Jhong has been uneasy for half the trip. Something was gong to happen in the Aura Valley, and he didn't know what. That's why the security there is nervous, they don't kbow if this guy is good or bad. Or if he may hurt Crystal, or Snow. No, if that could happen, he would stop it for sure. _Let your feral side run wild. _Jhong stopped walking. What? How is he hearing his Uncle?! _Don't deny it boy. You've had that dark side of you for years, but your weak father slash my brother would not let me teach you to tap into it's power. Darkness was given to you upon your birth. You are chosen to lead a very special part of the Pack. It's not a choice, sooner or later that Panda will just be another enemy. He will abandon you, betray you, then later, even destroy you. The only way to prevent that is to destroy him AND his friends before they get the chance. Think about it nephew... _"Yo! Jhong! Buddy, we're here, wake up, or stop staring, or whatever." Jhong snapped out of it, and looked up. This was it. His first home, his birthplace. "Wow. It's only been two years and this place has gotten more colorful." Indeed, why it's called Valley of Aura is it's color of the skies. It depends on a specific mood for the village, more on that later. Shifu greeted some rhino guards. "We're from the Valley of Peace, you've sent for us?" The rhino's sighed. "Finally! We've been standing in this exact spot for HOURS. Let's get something to eat dude." They then left, allowing the warriors to pass. But one turned back. "I almost forgot, you're Jhong right? One of the defenders of the Valley,, the white wolf, Snow, would want to meet you." Jhong almost fainted. "Wait, WHAT!? She's a Valley defender!? And she wants to meet me?!" "Yeah, Princess Crystal tipped her off, and now she's interested." Jhong growled. "Of COURSE she did. She probably said that just to see the look on my..." "Jhong?" He froze up at the voice. He turned slowly, and gasped. There was Snow, plain as day, smiling. She was in white training gear, had a howling black wolf painted on her vest, which was long sleeved. She also has one of the only things that isn't white, her sky blue training gloves, and her dark blue eyes. Her tail wagged at the sight of warriors, but her attention on Jhong. "Hey guys! Glad to finally meet you all. The Furious Five, Master Shifu, Dragon Warrior Po, Jhong( eyes set on for a full 30 seconds). " She then saw Bandit and June. "Oh! Hi Ms. June, and,(kneels) nice to meet you too little buddy, Bandit." She then kissed his forehead, making him blush. "Aw man! Why'd you have to go and do that for?" She giggled, and stood up. "Now, what were we saying...Jhong?" She wasn't mad, but curiously looked around for him. Shifu cleared his throat. " I believe he, how do you say it, turned tail and ran." Po laughed. "I knew he'd freak out, but he just flat out ran off!" Snow shrugged. "Meh, I'll find him, sooner or later. Now, wanna meet my comrades?" Mantis perked up. "Sure thing, we need to unwind anyway." Snow started to walk off, but then said, "I almost forgot, each of them went through something tough in their lives. And,just like me...a bit...weird. But I assure you, they are good people." Everyone nodded, and followed her to the training guild, but before that, Monkey went over to a barrel, and kicked it. Jhong popped out, gasping for air."GAH! Ok, sensitive nose, plus dirty laundry, equals, BAD PLACE TO HIDE." Monkey patted his back. "Not your fault dude, hormones, even Tigeress couldn't avoid them." Jhong whimpered, this was going to get more and more awkward, won't it. As if Shifu read his thoughts, he said, "Yes, it may just happen, and I did not read your mind, it's on your face. That look is usually Po's." Jhong went somewhere to wash off, while the others followed Snow.


	5. Meeting The Other Friends

Snow led the Warriors to the training guild in the village. They JUST noticed that there are plenty of foxes here, not a lot, but plenty. Snow finally stopped. "We're here." They looked up at the entrance, it was a pretty green color, with blue borders. "Oh, Snow dearie, youre finally back." She looked down, there was a little fox in a orange robe, with a red sash across her chest. Wait a minute..."Yes, we're back Master Lotus, I brought the warriors like you asked." Lotus walked up to all of them, looks at them one at a time, then at Shifu. "Grand Master Shifu, nice to meet you." "The pleasure is the same." "I thought your ears would be just like mine. But I was wrong...THEY ARE HUGE! HA HA HA HA HA! "Cough" . Shifu sweatdropped, then looked at Snow. "Is she...?" "Always like this? Yes she is." Lotus held back a snicker. "Now Shifu, I don't wanna cause ya a heart attack, but a certain someone is here looking for you." Shifu looked curious. "Who?" Lotus wore that evil grin, and he didn't like it. "Now Shifu, I've studied your bio's for a bit from Oogway, I mean HER. You know, "Foxie?" "What are you talking abou...?" His eyes widened, and he dropped his staff. "I KNEW I HEARD SOMETHING! IT **WAS **MEI LING! SHE'S HERE?! WHY?!" Lotus was unaffected by his outburst. "Yes, she is, unless you know someobody else named Mei Ling." Crane suddenly sneezed. Tigeress looked," What's YOUR problem?" Snow pointed to the Halls. "Come on, my friends wanna meet you, let's go!" Po, of course, ran in. "WOO HOO! NEW BUDDIES! AWESOME!" Everyone chuckled and walked in, while a shadow was watching him from afar. "Well, bro is back, mom is too, but can't show myself to them, not yet. Plus, watching Jhong and Shifu freak out like that is hilarious! I think Shifu just got very jumpy at the mention of you being here." Speak of the devil, guess who's standing with him? "Fufie is just a wittle nervous at seeing me again." The shadow nodded with her. "Remember, Mei Ling, Shifu or anybody else can't know i'm here, not yet. Flirt with him anytime ya want, just don't give me away." Mei Ling put her paw on her hip. "Now Naruto, you know how good I am at keeping secrets, it's the Hag you gotta worry about." The masked blonde just said,"Whatever." Back to the others: Everyone was in the Diamond Palace, seeing how diffently things are handled. Then they saw the other students, and they looked excited, well, most are. Snow smiled. "Guys, these are, uh, the guys. The swallow in the purple vest is my best friend Scarlet, the Croc in the blue pants is Vincent, the timid one, the cobra, with the green fangs and the oldest of us, Genesis, and finally, the cheetah in the yellow vest and black pants, is Sasha, the...curious one." Scarlet flew up to Mantis, and scanned him. "Way to show that size doesn't matter Master! You are one of the greatest examples of that!" Mantis rubbed his neck. "Wow, thanks!" The cobra slithered up to Viper. "The name, as my leader says, is Genesisssss, nicccce to meet you misssss Viper." She blushed at his bright yellow eys. "You look like you are my age. Why aren't YOU leader?" If he had shoulders, he'd shrug. "Snow hassss more potential, for being 16. You'll see it soon." Vincent just gave a shy wave. "H-hey..." Sasha walked up to Tigeress, hands on her hips. "Gee, this beautiful, this powerful, and STILL no boyfriend? What about the Panda dude?" Tigeress was utterly embarrassed. "Uh..." Snow came between them. "PLEASE don't interrogate the guests, we need to look good for them reember?" Sasha shrugged. "Just saying, just need to find the proper guy, right?" Vincent whispered,"Y-yeah, the r-right g-guy." while blushing. Snow clapped her paws. "Well, now that's out of the way, kind of. Let's find Po." Lotus appeared from behind a door. "He's raiding the kitchen." Crane sighed. "Of course he is." Everyone was heading there now, a little weirded out.


	6. Impressing The Seniors

Po was eating the dumplings he found just lying there on the table. Everyone was coming into the kitchen, while Scarlet flew on his head, looking curiously from atop him. "Dragon Warrior Po is a very big eater huh?" She said. Genesis hissed in annoyance. "Great, 5 minutes, and I already have to stock up on items. How does that even happen?" Viper looks at him. "Wait, you didn't hiss at the s's in your words." "It depends on the mood." Sasha and Vincent look on in interest. "So this is how much he eats a second, funny right Vincent?" Vincent wasn't truly listening, he was looking at her face from the side. She was so beautiful, why couldn't he..."Yo, Vincent, were you listening?" "Wha? Um, yeah, sure, big eater." He said quietly. Sasha just smiled. "I never truly get why you are so nervous all the time, especially around me. Lighten up a bit once in a while." Vincent blushed. "Well, I-I don't really..." Sasha made her eyes bigger, pleading. "Pwease?" She was rubbing her head next to his, making him shudder. "O-ok, I'll try." She backed up and lightly punched him. "That's my guy." Vincent whispered, "Wish I could be..." Po was done eating, then looked at everyone. "What? Did you want some?" Jhong just face-pawed. "Are you kidding me? Po, you can't just go eating peoples food without their ok!" Sasha walked up to him. "Like how you haven't asked Snow out yet?" Silence. Lotus walked in. "Well, let's talk about this fighter guy shall we? Becuse Shifu here doesn't look like he's up for it." He was shuddering. "S-she's here..,she could appear from anywhere...I'm not ready for a comeback." Lotus coughed. "Cough" Wuss"Cough" Let's go now can we?" Outside: "Ok children, show the seniors what you can do." Scarlet stepped up, then concentrated. Then her wings glowed purple, then she vanished. Seconds later, a tree was reduced to splinters, raining down on everyone. "Ta-da!" Everyone looked interested. Genesis slithered u to the space. "My turn." His tail glowed a fiery red, then he lashed at a tree, tearing it in half, and setting it on fire. Viper was intrigued. "Wow, I honestly thought your fangs would be a part of your power" He smirked at her. "Who needs venom to be a fighter?" She was shocked. He didn't have venom either did he? "Alright Vincent, your turn. No worries, no baddes here, it's safe." He stepped up shyly. "O-Ok, I'll try for a bit, but I'm not sure..." "Vincent, chill out! Just give it a shot." Sasha encouraged him. Vincent smiled a bit. "Uh...um...ok..." His hands glowed green, then a mace formed in his hands. He then smashed boulder by making it larger. His tail glowed like a wrecking ball, he swung it, then tossed it into a bunch of trees, smashing them. "Monkey whisltled. "Cool! The shy guy is the weapons expert, and in chi form! Didn't expect that!" Sasha went up and hugged him, making him freeze up. "Now was that so hard Vincent?" To avoid fainting, he just smiled and went back to his seat. Sasha went up. "Alright guys, watch this." Her body started glowing yellow, then she vanished. Po looked confused. "Where did she..." "Right here." "WOAH!" She suddenly appeared behind them, then she vanished again, on the Diamond Palace roof. Tigeress was impressed. "I see, she can teleport." Sasha then came back down. "The farther I go, the more chi I use up, still working that out." Snow finally came up. "Now...watch the lead take charge." Her eyes glowed a brighter blue, then her paws, and finally, it started to feel colder outside. Then, she formed snow in her hand, it looked crystal like, then it turned into sharp shards of ice, then she threw them with a strike of her palm. They stuck into the door. "Whoops, wrong target." Lotus stepped up. "See how each power was related to a piece of nature or emotion? Snows calmness, Genesis's fiery pride, Vincent's shy demeanor, Scarlet's freedom of flight, and Sasha's curiosity, this time it NEVER kills the cat! HA HA HA!" Shifu was interested alright, but "What about the unknown warrior?" Lotus's red eyes twinkled, but said, "Sorry, nothin." Everyone sighed. "Thanks anyway." Po stood up. "Well, I guess we are gonna have to find him are we?"


	7. Princess Crystal Knows The Truth

"Alright, thanks anyway." The random pig nodded, then rushed out of the Family Palace. The fox then sat back in her chair, sighing. MAN, this was HOPELESS! "Crystal, honey, do you seriously want to meet this person?" Someone said. The voice belong to another female fox, most likely her mother, was wearing a red kimono and had red eyes. She also wore purple earrings. And she looked 4 months pregnant. "I HAVE to meet him mom, he has been driving me crazy! ( with attraction)" "What?" "Nothing." Crystal wore a green kimono, still her favorite color, and her blue eyes were bright with curiosity. Her sash was yellow around her waist. "I'll just...go outside now." Crystal said, shifty eyed. She then walked out. Then another fox walked in. "Hey Sarah." He was wearing a blue long sleeved vest, and black pants. Sarah sighed at her husband. "Han, our daughter is really focused on this warrior person. I don't think he' s bad, I just don't want it driving the village mad. Do you think she knows we know how she feels?" Han walked in, sat down next to her, then put a paw on her slightly enlarged stomach. "Sarah, Crystal can make her own judgements, we should trust her with them, because it's her choice." He started to rub her stomach, making her purr. "Yes...I do agree she can make her own decisions, she is 15 after all. Besides, this fighter gave us no reason to think he's evil, so I'll trust him for the time being." Han smiled, and was about to kiss her, when..."DAD!" He heard two voices yell. Then, two other little foxes ran in around them. "Huan, Aoi, what's going on?" Huan caught his breath. "We, are all out, of COOKIES!" Aoi added, "It's HORRIBLE!" The parents sighed at the 6 year old twins. Huan was in a white sweater, black pants; while Aoi had a pink sweater and black pants. They both had yellow eyes. The only way to tell them truly apart was that Aoi had a white moon shaped birthmark on her forehead. Han chuckled. "Now, who went and ate all those cookies anyway?" They both said"Mom." All three looked at her, while she blushed."What? Baby cravings, not my fault." Everyone just laughed, unaware of Crystal's intentions..Outside: Crystal was on her balcony, waiting on something, or someone..."Alright dude, come out." Then, a masked person in a orange fox mask appeared in a black suit. "Nobody there?" "Nope, just us." Then he removed his mask, to reveal...Naruto. "I thought you wouldn't make it up here your Highness." Crystal sighed. "You try keeping them in the dark all day, it's hard." Alright, alright, just get changed so we can move out." Crystal smiled, shook her head, then went to her dresser. A few flings of clothes later, she came back out, in a green training vest with sleeves, and black pants. "Ok dude, I'm ready." She said, her tail swishing with excitement. Naruto smiled. Her tail was soft, and really fluffy, he felt it himself...it's not weird. "Ok then, let's go." He grabbed her waist, in a respecteful manner, then had his one arm under her legs(No higher!) and another behind her back, while she wrapped her arms around his neck to hang on from. "Ready?" " Totally." He then jumped, wind in both their faces, them slid onto a roof, and jumped into the night, all with total silence. Crystal felt totally cool right now, she couldn't exactly'scream aloud from the rush could she? "It's still weird that you kept them from knowing about me for 2 of the 3 months I was here." Crystal's blue fox eyes twinkled, also while blushing a bit. "I'm a good actor on circumstance." Naruto laughed. "Well, that's not a TOTAL lie..." "Shut up." Naruto kept leaping, princess in arms, into the shadows to who knows where.


	8. Naruto's Concern and Crane's Suspiscion

Naruto sat next to Crystal near a clear lake. They basically jst chatted about what was going on in their lives, while also helping out Crystal with her powers. She has powers too, and they had something to do with water. And something else, but its unknown. First off, she trained about walking on top of it,didn't go well the first two times, but got the hang of it. "Ok, that's enough for tonight." Crystal panted, then sat next to him. "Yeah, enough for tonight." She then scooted next to him, while he's unmasked, and just looked at the water. "Crystal, that was bogus of how you ratted out Jhong to Snow. Not that I mind, it's funny." Naruto said. She slowly put her tail around his waist. "You find making my friend hide in dirty laundry funny? ...So did I." They laughed aloud, tears in their eyes. He then started stroking her tail, like he usually does. "Think I should show myself yet?" Crystal shrugged. "Your identity dude, you decide what to do with it. But you probably should not keep them waiting TOO long, all I'm saying." Naruto then thought of two things:"Haven't you talked to Jhong yet? And should I be worried about the guys finding out about me, us, being friends." "Dude, I'd NEVER forget about Jhong, and, we will be alright, as long as we are careful with our meetings." They both got up, and started walking back to the Palace. "Ready to go?" "Sure thing blonde, let's go." He picked her up again, and began leaping across the houses. Crystal focused on the moon. She wasn't very tolerant of traveling like this, so she looked up than down. She then noticed that his eyes were blue like hers, but hers was lighter, looking like ice crystals, hence her name. She was mesmorized by them, they were so calm looking, yet hid excitement ready to release at any time. They finally reached her balcony, her feet on the floor, but she still held him. "So, you gonna be ok, you know, with keeping all these secrets for now?" Naruto held up her paw and kissed it. "You worry too much Crystal, back in my world, the highest ranked ninja's in my villagecouldn't catch me, I'm gonna be fine." She giggled at his confidence, but then saw something in the air. He got confused, and looked with her. Then his eyes widened. "Crap! It's Crane! I gotta go, if he's around here, so are the others." He proceeded to jump. "If I don't get caught, I'll see ya tomorrow!" He whispered before he fully jumped. She sighed after him, he had his mask back on. "Just like the warrior and the princess," she said while putting on her nightgown, let her fur kinda cover her face, and climbed into bed. "Except, we both know I'm NOT helpless. Hmph!" She smirked before falling asleep. Back with Naruto, he ws dodging Tigress and Crane, who caught on to his sight. "Thaat must be him! Don't let him get away!" Tigeress shouted. Crane kept flying, but this guy seemed to keep his distance, just by jumping rooftop over rooftop. Until he reached the edge of a cliff, which let to the deep lake, cornered. "Nowhere to run now you sniveling coward!" Tigeress snarled. Naruto, under his fox mask, just chuckled nervously. "I-I'm not running away! I'm just looking for the definition of sniveling..." Crane sweatdropped. "What?" "Yeah, the word sniveling, sniveling...snivel...well, see ya!" Then he jumped backwards into the shadows of the cliffs The two looked over it, but he completely vanished. "DAMN! He got away!" Tigeress growled. Crane remembered to take a few steps back. "We will try again another time, let's get to bed." They tiredly walked back to the huts, but Crane wondered: _Why did his voice sound familiar? Do...do we know from somewhere? _

**_Review Please?_**


	9. A Fox With Answers And Shifu's Heart

"How did he get away? We were right on top of him!" Tigerss said. Scarlet flew into the room, then landed on Cranes hat. "Maybe because of the fact that he was minding his own buisness, then you started chasing him like a criminal, which has not been confirmed yet." Tigeress looked at her. "And didn't you use to like the rebellious types?" "That's before Po-I mean, i'm over that phase now,mostly..." Crane heard this, but wasn't really listening. Something about that maskd fox seemed AWFULLY familiar. Not just his agility, and the voice, but also the attitude he showed. It was eerie, but he had no clear suspects. Unless...WAIT! Two months he was here, three months since Naruto disappeared, Lotus's twinkle in her eye, and ideals with the Princess...and Shifu's Mei Ling...there HAS to be a connection somewhere. But it can't be...could it be? "Crane, what are you thinking about?" Scarlet asked with a chirp. Crane tried to be cool. " Nah, it's nothing to worry about." Scarlet just stared. "You know between all of you, you and Po are the worst liers ever." "Who told you that?" "Po." Crane sighed. "Of course he did..." Shifu came in. "Uh...students, mind if I sleep here with you all? For security reasons?" Genesis slithered by."He's afraid that Mei Ling will sneek up on him while he sleeps." Shifu sweatdropped. "Oh sure Genesis, TELL them that. It's not a secret or anything." Shifu walked back out. "Never mind, I'll deal with it somehow." Scarlet flew to the door. "Well, i'm gonna sleep with Po." Tigeress jerked a bit. "Why?" "I'm a small bird, I need to stay warm, and Master Po's belly is SO soft and comfy...well bye!"She flew out, and Sasha walked by. "Don't fret Tigeress, she is merely a fan, she has a boyfriend already, blue jay named Jake. Nice bird." She continued walking, not noticing Vincent look at her while walking...into a wall. In Po's room: Scarlet lied on Po's stomach, looking comfortable. "All warm and toasty there little bird?" She snuggled a bit. "Yes Mas-I mean Po. Like sleeping on a REALLY big cloud. Oh, I didn't mean.." "No worries, it's cool, go on and sleep." Scarlet nodded sleepily, then nodded off. Shifu came by, but then he saw Scarlet fall asleep, and decided to just sleep outside, on guard. He'll soon learn that it will be a seriously bad(or good) idea... He was sitting outside cross legged, trying to meditate. He smiled, he was about to relax, but then heard:_Oh Fuuuuufieeee... _His eyes opened wide. "Oh no..." He jumped backwards, something landed in front of him. The dust settled, and...it's Mei Ling alright, pink kimono, flirtatious eyes, swishing tail, it was REALLY hard to concentrate while looking at her. "Mei Ling! Why are you here of all places?!" She faked looking insulted. "Oh my, you are accusing me of stalking you all the way here? No sweetie, I took a crack at doing good for the good people, it DID feel good, but seeing you makes it better...SO much better." Shifu stood his ground. "Oh Fu-Fu, you need to lighten up, I'm not here to fight, honsetly. I have information you may find interesting." Shifu was suspicious. "What information?" "I know the mystery warrior you all are looking for." His eyes widened as she circled him. "How?" "Now Fufie, you're the one who kept telling me about loyalty and honor, and I'm loyal to my _partner _in night crime, and I honor my promise to keep his identity secret. But he said I could talk to you whenever I want, as long as it follows our rules. Yes, I'm still a theif, but you can work that out on your own." Shifu was shocked. "PARTNER? Why are you...?" "Shhhh..." She whispered, putting a finger on his mouth to silence him, then leaned in to kiss his cheek. Then she backed off. "One at a time my love, no rush, take ALL the time you need. I'll wait for you to crack it, and for you to come to me, which won't be very long...bye-bye." She blew him a kiss, then vanished in smoke. Shifu, still standing there, just walked back into the Diamond Palace. He passes by Monkey, who said, "Master Shifu, you ok? And what's with the kiss mark on your cheek?"Shifu just tiredly said, "I have met someone, and am not sure whether it was good or bad. I...I don't fel like talking about it." He then walks back into his room. He then remembered Kakashi saying, _You still love her, don't you?_


	10. Sinister Forces Hidden In Darkness

Fenghuang was flying to the incoming cave, with Jao waitng in there. She landed in there, walked up, and brushed his back with her wing while kissing his nose. "Whatcha doing Jao?" Jao held her wing and walked with her. "We have a very important meeting to attend, so I need you by my side. Feeling your feathers will give me confidence." She smirked. "Awww...you missed me..." Jao smirked as well. "Yes I did, my love and partner." They reached the end of the cave, where a abyss was right at the end, and was glowing with green light. He turned to her. "Don't say a word, and don't look him in the eyes, i'm only saying this for your well being." She raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He kissed her beak, calming her nerves slightly. "Trust me, you don't want to talk, let me do all that." He then brought up green energy from his sword, then slammed it into the cave wall. A few seconds later, the caves started rumbling, rocks falling on the ground. Then, a green light got darker, and Jao's eyes got darker green too. Fenghuang was feeling scared, but tried to stay brave. Then, a GIANT CLAW appeared from the abyss, then a scaly head, and blue plated chest, then the entire body came out, looking down at the owl and wolf. Fenghuang just about lost all of her bravery at the sight, and she was looking nervous. "J-Jao..." He turned to her slightly. "My love, don' fear, he can t hurt you, not while i'm here, he needs us." He turned back to the...DRAGON?!...and kneeled. "Master Fang...forgive me...I have failed you...Jhong has eluded my grasp again..." Fang, the green dragon, looked down at him. **You have indeed failed, but the aftermath pleases me...now a jinchjuriki is in our world. **Jao's eyes widened. "What! HERE?! How is that..." His green eyes widened again. "THE BOY! THE BLOND BOY!" **Correct. Kurama's container made his way here somehow, and that can somehow help my cause. After all, Kurama and I were best friends once, how time does you...who's the owl? **She gasped, looking right at him, and her at him. "Master, she is...my mate." She blushed very brightly at that. **Strange...not wrong...but strange...Anyway, he's here, which means Obito is too. He thinks I don't know, but I do. The fool...The Akatsuki must not interfere with my plans, either ally with them, or destroy them. **Jao and Fenghuang nodded. "What else do you wish?" **"Take the owl to the Oasis, where she can receive some of my power. If she must stay, she must be useful. **Jao nods again. "Yes Master, anything else?" The dragon licked his lips. **If you can, I'll need a worthy general for my cause. So if Jhong is unattainable, bring me...Sasuke Uchiha...**

Kurama stirred in his sleep. Something is deathly wrong with the air here. ...**_Fang...how...?_ **Naruto heard him, he was sleeping in a tree, mask on. "Fox? Whats goin' on?" **No, it's nothing. Go back to sleep child. **Naruto shrugged, and dosed off. Meanwhile, Po stirred as well. "Uh...Naruto? Buddy? Why am I hearing your voice."


	11. Masked Fox Exposed

Jhong was up and kicking. Today was the morning that they met with Crystals family. He wasn't kidding about the kicking,he had to kick Po out of bed to wake him up. He was really excited to see her again, he wanted no more delays. Sasha rebuted by saying he spends so much time looking at Snow to focus on going anywhere. He was shook, but kept moving. Shifu was still on edge about seeing Mei Ling here. Viper reapplied makeup. Monkey and Mantis, were just themselves. Crane was pretty much like Jhong. They were meeting royalty that was not mean to them, and they were very important guests. Tigeress just shrugged and kept moving. Po and everyone else looked decent. Crane literally triple checked everyone to see if they were clean. Jhong was also keeping Bandit in check. Bandit was embarrassed, June held him down when they were waking up, and cleaned him the way some motherly animals do for the young, she licked him clean, had no shame in it, and Po was laughing at it. Bandit refused to look at anybody until they got there. June trusted Jhong, a 17 year old wolf, to wash himself the right way. When they finally reached the Royal Palace, it was a good visit. Jhong and Crystal hugged and chatted(then he yelled at her for telling Snow about him too early. while, to his annoyamce, she said your welcome) , the twins played around with Bandit, who at any chance he got, stared at Aoi in a daze. The Five got to chat with the rulers, Shifu kept watch outside with Po, and ate good food. But when Lotus walked up, Crystal was astounded. "GRANDMA?" She stated. Han was like, "MOM?" While everyone fom the Jade Palace, including Naruto from the distance, yelled, "SAY WHAT NOW?!" While Tigress and Sasha said, "Meh". Lotus wasn't very much in shock like they were. "Oh, did I forget to mention that? My bad, you know us old people, most of us forget things." Shifu slack jawed. "Why didn't you tell us?" Lotus waved her finger. "Would you have taken me seriously?" No response. Po was surprised too. "I was standing wih royalty the entire time?! And I was not dressed for it?!" Viper came up to him. "Sorry Po, but even if you did know, you would still be wearing the same thing, we know you that well now." Po muttered, "Sure, leave me in the dark, wait, no I can't stand he dark, which is why you shouldn t leave me in it!" Naruto snickered from his hiding place, Po was still hilarious even with him gone. He wondered if...THUNK! Something hit his head, and he fell out of the tree, and...on a rock. "OW! Who threw...?" He then saw Monkey, holding a rock. Naruto sweatdropped under his mask. **Great Job boy! You outran legends, yet you were bested...BY A ROCK! HA!** _YOU, can shut up, right now. _He then saw everyone surround him. _Aw crud! Nowhere to go! _Tigeress walked up to him, her gaze making him shiver, wait..."We have you now punk, nowhere else to run." Naruto responded,"Hey, no insults! I was actually being polite! I didn't name call any of YOU did I?" Shifu stepped up. "We are asking you to reveal yourself stranger, or force will be used." Jade Palace students were ready to attack, while Diamond students were calm, along with Crystal. Shifu looked at Lotus. "Well? What do you propose we do with him? Since he's in your land and all." But strangely, she looked at Crystal, and both their eyes twinkled in the sunlight. She then turned back at Shifu, then the boy, and said,"The jigg is up boy, take off the mask." He was astonished at her decision. "What! Why?!" Then each of the Diamond students said:"Sorry blond, they got us." "W-we have to show them the t-truth." "It was fun while it lasted." "We can't keep it up anymore.""Indeed, they have ussssss caught." Po looked at all of them, and shouted, "OK! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Tigeeess turned to Lotus. "I think we all would like to know." Crane spoke up. "I know who it is. Take it off buddy." Crystal said, "He's right dude,'our charade is over."Everyone was confused at this. The boy sighed,'and said,"Please don't freak out." He then, proceeded to take off the mask, he unid the tie, grabbed his mask, and slowly took it off. Everyone was shell ahocked at the face. It was their friend Naruto, alive, amd,'16 years old? Viper slithered slowly up to him, and quietly said, "Naruto?"


	12. Naruto Lives, Jao Schemes Ahead

Everyone there stood in awe. They weren't sure whether to be surprised at Naruto being alive, or him aging out of nowhere. But here he was. Still feeling very awkward. "Uh...you guys probably want an..." Viper then tackled him, so hard that he fell backwards. She then started to kiss him all over his face, slightly crying. "SWEETIE! OH MY NARUTO! YOU'RE OK! WHY WOULD YO DO SOMETHING SO DANGEROUS BY YOURSELF?! I DON'T CARE! I'M JUST SO HAPPY YOU'RE ALIVE!" She rambled, still kissing him. "Ok mom ok! I'm alive! S-Stop it! T-t-hat t-tick-les!" Naruto tried to say laughing. Everyone else swarmed him, and started askng questions about how he lived and how he aged so much, or why at all. Po almost crushed him with his bear hug. "BRO! YOU'RE ALIVE! LITTLE BRO ISN'T SO LITTLE!WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Naruto choked, "Dude, I will be if you keep choking me with your death hug...of death!" He eventually let go, and Shifu got curious. "How are you here? Or alive? Or aged?" Naruto shrugged. "How I'm here I can answer, the age part...i'm STILL stumped." Shifu thought, _Kakashi informed me that Naruto de-aged when h got here...so THIS must b his true form. _Tigeress then said,"Who found you here?" Lotus walked up. "I found the lad first, and gave him the identity." The Diamond students then said,"We trained with him secretly...in secret." Then Crystal came up and kissed his cheek. "Then he _accidently _ran into me." Naruto deadpanned. "You followed me to the lake then _tackled me into the ground! _PURPOSELY! None of it was accidental!" Crystal just smiled. "Your welcome." He turned to Jhong. "Dude, she is..." "A total pain, yes. Bu she's truly a good person, who always messes with her friends, just like...OH YOU TWO ARE TOTALLY SET FOR EACH OTHER!" The two blushed. "We are not going out! Are we...?" Crystal hurriedly said, "Of course not! Not yet anyway..." "What?" "Nothing." **Ladies and gentlemen! Of all the irony**!** Naruto's new mate...is a fox. **_SHUT UP ALREADY! _Jhong then said, "What happened?" _You see, I was flowing through some part of colorful space, then that turtle guy who is super wise and stuff..._OOGWAY! _Yeah that's it. Anyway, he said something about the world still needing me, and two worlds in mortal danger, from two powerful evil forces from both worlds. Before I could ask more, I woke up at the old Vixen's personal hut. She found me just gliding over water, so decided to help me out. She introduced me to thge others and let me stay here, because something told her that letting me go back is a bad idea at the time. She had nightmares for a few days about snow leopards, and wolves. "_After all that, she got me this mask, I got an unkown name, and a partner who is obsessed with Shifu..." "She was not lying after all..." Naruto turned to Shifu. "Oh, you two already talked. Cool." Po then said, "Wait...Shifu's ex is HERE? And your PARTNER?" Naruto shrugged. "I know right? She is not really that bad a person to me. Just...desparate...for attention...from Shifu..." Shifu looked over his shoulder in worry. " Calm down old man Shifu. She's not stalking you. Right now..." Po then stated, "Alright, we need to celebrate...in some way. My bro is alive! Oh crud! We gotta tell Kakashi!" Viper addd, "Oh my gosh you're right! We should let hm know Naruto lives!" Scarlet flew up. "I'll do it. Nonstop flying will get me there and back within an hour...and SERIOUS exhaustion. But it's worth it, gotta go!" She flew off to inform Kakashi about Naruto's survival. Tigeress turned to everyone and said, "You guys said things about celebration?" Scarlet passed by her boyfriend Jake. "Hey, beautiful!" "Hi sweetie!" Unknown to them, someone was stalking her, watching her intently. Jao. _Here he is...still alive...interesting..._ He watched her fly by. Following her isn't needed. "Next 3 months is the Era of Dark Wolves, every night, because of his incomplete maturity, Jhong will fall under my control...and my first order will be to kill the Dragon Warrior..."


	13. Kakashi's Relief Sasuke On The Move

Kakashi was busy having tea with .He was taking care of the Valley Of Peace fairly well, but some instances things got a little difficult. He REALLY underestimated Kung Fu. So far he has sensed Po's potential when he saw him. When he got here he was stronger, but somehow Po managed to surpass him quicker than Naruto could, which doen't make him nervous, he knew Po was a good person. waddled up to him. "Ah, Kakashi my friend, you look better today." Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Thanks for noticing." sat next to him. "You still seem a little broken up, you sure you're alright?" "Yeah, i'm fine. Naruto was one of my best students." looked up at him. "I'm sure he was indeed. He was a very nice boy." Kakashi looked back at him. "I promised MY master at his grave, ALONG with my best friends graves, that I would take care of him...I failed." Mr. Ping looked sad. "C'mon now my boy, none of us are truly sure if he is dead, he may just be missing, most likely. We assumed the worst for no reason at all, it is surely not always necessary." "But you do that with Po." "That's different, I'm his FATHER. It's my job to worry." Kakashi nodded. "That's understandable." Then, he heard something zip by his head, and crash into a wall. rushed to it. "My goodness! Are you ok madam? Are you hurt?" The swallow got up dizzily, wobbling. "Ohhh...ok...not one of my best landings..." She looked up at the two. "Are you Master Kakashi?" He walked up to her, and gently picked hr up in his hands. "Please, just call me Kakashi, now, is there something you need?" She nodded excitedly "My name is Scarlet sir, and I have news from th Jade Palace students!" "Slow down there miss, what did they find?" She catched her breath, and said, "The one you call Naruto, he is alive!" Kakashi almost dropped her. "What?" "Indeed sir, he survived!" Mr. Ping clapped. "Now what I tell ya Kakashi? Told ya it was gonna be fine!" Kakashi stood up. "That is good...no...GREAT news. Unfortunately, I have to stay here and protect the Valley until they return." Scarlet nodded. "I understand sir. Well...I best be on my way." Her stomach then rumbled slightly, making her blush. "S-Sorry, I flew an hour to get here, yet i'm STARVING." Kakashi looked shocked. "AN HOUR? That...is fast travel." smiled. "No need for worry dear! Let's get you something to eat!" He waddled into the kitchen. Scarlet then whispered, "Yeah, something to eat...there...there are no big cats around here right? That are...you know...evil? Never mind, it's unimportant." Kakashi shrugged. Scarlet managed to regain her energy with an awesome bowl of the old goose's noodles, (maybe TWO bowls) and was on her way back to the Valley of Aura, Kakashi was informed and relieved. Her job was done. But unkwonn to her, somebody was following her back... (Sasuke and Jinx) He was flying overhead, he summoned a giant hawk, which Jinx found didn't know why, but he was pulled into following her. Jinx was silent. Sasuke was complicated, just like her, but the silent kind. When he has his mind on something, he is sure to get to the bottem of it somehow, someway. And this was one of those times... **_Brother...you seem confused...why so? Are you still lost, even with a new friend willing to help? Or has your obsession with revenge surpass the boundaries of your memory loss?_**Sasuke shook his head, he wanted to stay focused on the task. _**But why is it that important? You don't even completely acknowledge what choice you are making, do you? ...You do not know who is talking do you?**_Sasuke ignored the voice, and he and jinx kept flying. While in the distance, Tobi saw them, wondering, _Where is HE off to?_


	14. Thoughts Full Of Worry

Po was exhausted out of his mind. With all the buzz about Naruto's survival, a lot of questions popped up, more than answers. The craziness of it all was not understandable. He also noticed something about the tension in the air, his Heroes Chi is sensing something in the same room as Naruto, and it bugged him for days was really making him nervous. **So sad...the panda senses that I am here, yet he has no idea WHO I am...hmmm... **Jhong was in tough spots. He is currently facing two major problems: His growing desire to "properly" make Snow his was both embarrassing, and annoying to his mind. He didn't even ask her out yet, yet he's thinking about _that. _His mother says its all natural for wolf males to claim a mate toward adulthood, which did NOT help his other problem was that the Dark Moon season approaches. At night, the moon looks slightly darker, a blackish kind, and causes wolves to be feral until the night is over. This lasts for 3 months, Jao will eventually make a move during those months. Jhong has to be very careful, after all, he just met his best friend and his crush again, this could blow that and his training apart. He slept through the night, holding his brother close to him. Protecting him and his mother and friends is a first. Naruto is no different. He is alive and well, and 16 again, still barely remembering anything. He has gotten used to the fact that his secret is out. What he was interested in, was the fox princess. She was basically just like him, only female, and...smarter. She was very much annoying yes, but its fair to know she is very kind hearted. He wants to impress her so, done a good job so far. Why he wants to is beyond him. He's human, she's a fox, that's a little weird, and didn't he use to like someone else? Whatever the reason, what matters is that his friends were happy, and safe. But Naruto still doesn't know how Sasuke did what he did and why. The Diamond students have seen Scarlets arrival, and their worries subsided a bit. Everyone was asleep, except Sasha. She stood on top of the palace, looking at stars, wind ruffling her fur. She was out here thinking about someone someone special to her. Someone who kept her alive for most of her life. Her twin brother Shadow. Believe it or not, he's a black panther, she's a cheetah, and they are related by blood. Their mother passed away from serious illness at age 6, and their father turned back to evil deeds from grief, by age 10, they were on their own. Shadow let himself be captured so they would let Sasha live, because he has a **very **special power that's not of their world,more on all that later. She sighed to herself. She really hoped he was alright. She then turned her head a bit at a sound. "Vincent?" On cue, the croc stepped up to her. "Hey S-Sarah. M-mind if I s-s-sleep next to you?" Sasha sternly looked at him. "WHAT, did I say about being nervous around me?" "I-it's c-c-cold out h-here, w-what did you expect?""No comment .Sure, lie down on the mat, right here." He sat down, then the cheetah pounced on top of him, making him nervous. Vincent said: W-w-what are y-you d-d-doing?" "Chill dude! We need to keep together and warm, so this a way to do that." He blushed, then she snuggled into his chest, purring slightly. "Night man." She fell asleep, along wirh him a few minutes later. "Good night." Hoever, no one saw or heard June, watching her 17 year old sleep. It isn't wrong for mothers to worry, but this was a really deep kind of worry. She thought dreadfully, "It shall start soon, i hope the Dragon Warrior can help him before its too late..."

_**Sorry, I got wrapped up in both school and a new game I got for 3ds. I'm still writing, so wait a bit ok?**_


	15. Mysterious Plans And Unknown Voices

Tobi recently turned to his little communication thing the Akatsuki usually do. The remaining members were ready to converse with themselves for their next course of action. _I've got a bad feeling in the darkest pits of my Sharingan. I'm being unsure, and I don't like being unsure, because it's nothing but a weakness. _He saw the cover-up leader Pain, Konan, Kisame, and himself, including Kabuto and Zetsu. They greeted him. "Greetings, Madara. I assum the operation went well?" Pain said. Note that he and Konan are still only a tiny bit oblivious to his actual name and intentions. "To you as well my friend. Did they find you?" Tobi responded. "No, the Leaf are still unaware of our location, they are starting to believe we disappeared as well." "Excellent work you two." Konan spoke up. "Why didn't you let us come with you?" She asked. Tobi looked at her projection, or hologram? Whatever you call it. "I need sources I really rely on to stay and watch over there, I chose you two." Konan was unsure, but kept quiet. "Now, we need to discuss a serious course of action." Everyone looked at him ntently. He then blankly but darkly said, "We need to dispose of he Toad Sannin, Jiraiya, immediatetly." Everyone tensd up, but kept listening. "Its recently come to my senses that he could follow us here, and that will NOT stand for my taste. He needs to die. If he does make it here, we will be in a tough situation. This world is not to be underestimated. Their ways has been here centuries longer than that of the ninja, I'm not taking any chances." The duo nodded. "And what of Sasuke?" Tobi paused a bit. "I'll handle that, now I advise that you begin at once. But leave a clue behind. Let HIM find YOU. You must isolate him from any type of support." Everyone nodded again, and signed off. Tobi turned. "Now that's out of the way, time to study more about this world, it may help later." Pain meanwhile started walking with Konan. "We have our orders, terminate Jiraiya at any time we can. Our Master's time has come..." He said, Rinnegan present. (Spirit World) Two shadowy figures were watching through a puddle of water, at a sleeping panda, with the human boy. They stood up, wings blocking the light that contiuously shining. **Should we show ourselves now? Not yet brother, they need to grow up a _teeny _bit more before we do anything. But sister, that's no fun! We hae our instuctions brother, follow them accordingly, without any mistakes. And our instructions, were to stay here. But-No buts about it. The panda comes to us, like he's meant to, to receive seemingly unlimited power. Besidea, would you argue with Oogway? ...Good point. Good, now start acting like an immortal being, and be patient, we shall meet him** soon...The figures then spread their wings and flew into the clouds, disappearing in a golden light. You could see their respective black and white auras trailing behind them. (Physical World, Unknown location) The figure sat in his cell, his eyes closed, and his tail just laid on the stone ground. His fur was matted, he didn't smell too good, his matching purple long sleeved vest and pants were a little cut up. And his scarf, the only thing that was still clean, was wrapped around his neck, reflecting the sun's rays. It's strange, his fur was all black, but he had a white scarf on... A cheetah, male, just got up from his chair. "Fine, don't talk to me, doesn't matter either way to me. You're still gonna travel wheather you want to or not." He then left, while the figure just sat there, eyes still closed. He did not dare open them. It's what the cheetah wants, to see his eyes, they were very special eyes that must stay hidden. He took something from his vest and unfolded it, tears emerging in his eyes. It was a painted family portrait. A male cheetah and female panther held each other lovingly, while watching their chidren play. Twins, a boy panther and girl cheetah, were playing together in the grass, laughing. This was 10 years ago, before the mother died, when everything fell apart. His one tear landed of his whisker and onto the portrait, hitting the smallest cheetah in it. He then whispered, "Please be alright sister, you are all I have left now in the world. Please be safe...Sasha..."


	16. First Night Of The Dark Moon

Jhong was walking down the village streets. He was thinking about what he should do now in this kind of problem. The Dark Moon is tomorrow, but Jao has not shown himself yet. His mother saw how nervous he was, and decided to have him take a breather and walk around the village, to clear his head a bit. His head was pounding. He was always snarling every time it did. _One more day...this is really bad...this lasts for three months, and starts tomorrow. What should I do if I lose control? _There were few answers he could think of. He could ask somebody, but he remembered that this village shunned wolves years ago, and some still do. _These chumps don't worry me, but THEY'LL have something to worry about if they hurt my family. _He remembered his father said that, that's when he learned that he did care. He then gasped in utter fear. He didn't realize that the moon was getting darker, blacker. He had to get away, and fast! He went running out on all fours into the forest in a frenzy, making sure no one followed him. Meanwhile Po was watching the moon turn black. The aura in the village was getting ominous, everyone was locking up tight. They knew what was going on today. "Hoo boy, everyone is silently freaking out. Just because of the wolves freaking out for an entire season. I'm only hoping that..." He paused, he shouldn't worry about that now, he should talk with the others. He walked back to the barracks, and into Genesis's room, knocking and waiting first. The Cobra opened his door and yawn. "What issss it Po? Can't sssssleep?" He asked. Po was nervous at his question. "Do...do you know if Jhong is okay?" Genesis was suddenly not so sleepy. He slithered back in. "Come in dude." Po walked in, and closed the door. The cobra looked at Po intently. "Worried about our wolf company eh? Both of them are gone." "Snow's gone too?" Genesis slithered into a mirror, looking into it. "I had a lot of time to help raise him. I see your confused face, yeah, me and June are personal friends. I helped take care of him when his father could not." Po looked at him. "About the Dark Moon, we all have to lock up every day in anticipation of the wolves going crazy, Jhong and Snow too. June is the only wolf know who could resist." Po nodded. "Why is that Moon so important anyway?" Genesis turned around, hissing a little. "Not only does it put wloves in a frenzy, but it grants them dark powers. Their eyes grow their darkest color, their fur is all mess, and they lose any kind of control they may have. That's why Jao wants Jhong, his inner darkness is very powerful, bt he refuses to let it hurt anyone. Believe me, each of us has seen it." Po was chilled, but he got what he needed. "Thanks for the info, g'night." The cobra nodded, and the panda walked out, worrying about the two wolf friends. (Back in the forest) Jhong was panting on the ground, holding his head tightly with both paws. He was snarling because his claws were digging into his head a lttle, but he didn't care. His violet eyes grew darker, his claws grew longer, and his teeth grew sharper. His eyes were glowing a dark purple, and an aura of purple surrounded him. He let go of his head, and loudly howled at the darkened Moon. Another howl was heard in the distance, most likely Snow. His body heaving with dark power, he headed further into the forest, not in his proper mind. While Crystal was staring at the moon in worry. That was Jhong's howl. He told her to keep hherself and his mother and brother away from him. And none of them liked the idea. "Oh best buddy...you shouldn't be suffering like this, fearing about bringing us harm..." She's been through this before, and knew the procedures, but somehow she felt as if this time is different, and not the good kind of different. June was lying next to a sleeping Bandit, petting his back softly. "Sorry sweetie, but you should never have to see your brother like that. He wouldn't either." It took her a lot of willpower to not feralize too, but she pulled through. All she was worried about was her elder son...


	17. Possessed Wolves Attack Naruto

Naruto was standing on s rooftop, looking at the moon. He saw that it was black, with only small hints of white left on it. He heard Kurama say something about it. **Dark auras, somehow that black moon brings out the most vicious things in a wolf. Their darkest personality is revealed, and control of it is very limited. Jhong may soon be a prime example. **_Stop, ok? We don't have a lot of options here, i'm trying to thino of something on how to help. _**Thinking...yes that is rare indeed... **_Ok, are you trying to bring me down or... _He didn't finish the thought, because something tried to slash at his throat. He jumped to the side, and landed on another building, in shock. "Hey! What's the big idea? I'm trying to..." He stopped and took a good look at the attacker, and was surprised. "Jhong? What's wrong with you dude?" Something was odd about the wolf, he was glowing purple, and his fur was wild looking. His eyes were a dark purple, more than it should be. His fangs were bared, and he was snarling madly in unknown blind rage. **Naruto...right now, that wolf is anybody but Jhong. **The young wolf, still snarling, just muttered darkly;"Must...be superior...must...be powerful...must...**_feed..._**_"_ Naruto, out of growing fear, stepped back slowly. "Dude...what are you babbling about? What does "feed" mean to you?" Jhong jumped'across the rooftop, in front of him. "Feed...wolves...must...FEED!" He jumped at him, his jaws opening to bite his neck. Naruto yelled out, then managed to duck, then kick the wolf away. "WHOH! I didn't expect ihim to actually try to kill me. I also don't think that he's done either." Jhong got up, shaking his head, then turned back to Naruto. "Grrrrr." He snarled out, running to attack again. Naruto blocked his oncoming kick, which knocked him back a little. "Damn. That dark chakra is making his entire body more powerful." **Use my power boy. Let me help. **"No, I can't fight him, not like that." Jhong lashed out, his claws only narrowly missng his chest. "YIKES!" He jume back again, only to be forced to the side by unknown power. He staggered back up, only to see Snow, her eyes glowing purple too. "SNOW! Hoo boy am I glad to see-" He was cut off by something he didn't want to hear. "Feed...wolves...must...feed..." Her paws summoned ice, and they were sharp enough to pierce bones. Naruto shivered. "Ok, i'm pretty much screwed right now." He ran off again, the wolves chasing after him. They fired dark chi and sharp ice at him, while he kept his distance from them, trying to avoid fighting them. "C'mon man! Think of something, anything!" He told himself, while hiding behind a chimney. "Huff...huff...I think I lost them..." He was unaware of Jhong sneaking up on him, his claws out. **BEHIND YOU! **Naruto ducked, and the darkened claws cut the chimney into three pieces, falling on the ground. Naruto caught a few pieces of hair, his hair. "Well...I did need a few trims, but not that kind of trim." He was them kicked in the head, making him fall off the roof, and into the wall of another structure. He groaned a bit. "Owww..." Before he could get back up, his hands was frozen against the wall, leaving him trapped. "DAMN IT!" The wolves were closing in, their teeth dripping with saliva, still snarling, dark purple eyes glowing. "Guys, snap out of it, it's me, Naruto. You don't truly want to tear my flesh apart right?" Snow responded; "Leader of pack must feed...my mate must feed...wolves are superior..." Jhong added, "I must...feed...wolves are superior...they rule China...they must FEED!" Naruto sat there for a bit, then said: "She DOES like him! I knew it!" In his cage, Kurama face-pawed. **Moron... **Jhong's jaws were about to tear into Naruto's face, but then he suddenly collapsed. Snow looked around, but then she fell too. Naruto looked confused, then he saw Lotus and Mei Ling standing over them, Lotus's face was saddened. "It's the old vixen! And the younger vixen! Thanks for the save!" While Mei Ling dashed off after bowing, the other two picked the wolves up, and began to walk back to the Diamond Palace. Lotus felt that things like this will progressivlely get worse...


	18. Jhong Conflicted

Everyone was watching Jhong and Snow sleep, still unconscious. Shifu was currently examining them, figuring out how they went mad. June sat nearby, worried sick. She knew this would begin sometime, and its worse than she imagined. Po saw that dark chi was filling up in the both of them. He knew that this could get worse if something isn't done. Shifu then said; "This is strange, the dark energy has built in the both of them, yet Jhong's is lingering. It feels as if he had it for years." Tigeress looked at Jhong's unconscious form. "We cannot allow this to go on for 3 months. We have to restrain him." Po wasn't fond with that idea. "We can't just lock him up Tigeress. This wasn't his fault, and I will keep doing so, or...thinking so?" Jhong woke up slowly, his eyes blinking, then took up his surroundings. "Ugh...where...where am I? What happened?" June went up and hugged his head to her chest. "Oh my baby! Are you alright? Can you say anything else?" "Mom...retract from hugging my head, because I have a really bad headache." She didn't let go until a few minutes later, kissing his head motherly. He sat up, and looked at everyone in the room. Crystal was there too, in her green robes, watching him worriedly, but not saying anything. "Did I...did I hurt anybody while I was...feral?" Po spoke up. "You and Snow went beserk and attacked Naruto. And he didn't want to fight back." Jhong looked horrified, he just looked at his paws, trembling. "It was...only one night...I thought I was far away from them...I almost killed someone...I..." Jhong then just ceased to finish the sentence, just began to whine sadly. Naruto heard this. "Dude, relax. I know you didn't mean it, neither did Snow. You just couldn't control it..." Naruto trailed of his words, he somehow knew what losing control is like. But why? Snow then also woke up. "Oh...what happened?" She looked at everyone in the room, and her ears drooped. "We hurt someone didn't we?" Naruto said, "It was me, but i'm okay. Ya'know, other than the fact that you two tried to kill me, you didn't do that much damage." She weakly smiled at him. He was so forgiving to his friends, he's like Po in a way. Shifu was done checking on the wolves. "Well, it seems the effects wash away when it's daytime. That gives us time to try and figure things out. To see how we deal with this new problem. We may be here longer than we thought." Everyone left out the room, except Crystal and Jhong. She sat next to him, and hugged him tight, but he remained still. "You gonna be ok dude?" "I don't know...I heard Tigresses voice Crystal. She is losing faith in me. If I don't do something about this, she make me an enemy. Or worse, Bandit could have seen me. I could have hurt him...I would never forgive myself if I hurt him or mom..." Crystal's ears drooped sadly. It was true, Bandit, June, and herself were all he had. His dad was always off with Shen, then he recently died. He was alone, he had no friends, and he was put under more pressure trying to take care of both of them. She was the only child other than Snow who truly were his friends during childhood. She felt helpless, and she HATED feeling helpless. But she could not think of anything. Jhong's self esteem will be in flames if these three months get worse and worse. And Snow...she wasn't doing that well either, but she felt guilty too. She could only hold her best friend in her arms, trying to think of how to help him. What she didn't realize, that a certain raven haired warrior was watching them from the roof, thinking. _The wolf is in pain...and it feels familiar...why...? _He was clueless, but then just shrugged. "Come Jinx, we'll scan the corners of the village here, find something useful." The raven nodded, and flew off, keeping Sasuke in her sights. But she only thought about the wolf named Jhong. For some reason, he looked familiar... (In the Mountains) Jao was smirking to himself. "Ahh..the boy is conflicted. That shall be my door...my first step forward..." Fenghuang walked in, feeling quite...neeedy. "Jao, you need a break. We have plenty of time to capture the boy. You need to relax." Jao turned his green eyes to her blue ones. "What kind of bre-" She then pushed her beak in his mouth, cutting him off. But he gave in to her scent, and pulled her closer. They kissed for a few minutes, then they let go, feeling great. "That's MY kind of break. That dark chi is really making you more daring." Her yes glowed a ghostly blue, she looked smug. "Oh, it feels good. REALLY good." She then kissed him again, pinning him to the ground with her wings. Jao knew he was not leaving anytime soon. But he's not complaining...


	19. Shadow's Beginning

The panther sat in his cell, still keeping his eyes closed. He has been traveling with the cheetah somewhere, he would not explain where. After a few minutes of mindless wondering, he then just walked up to the door of his prison. "Can I get some water at least?" A rhino was looking at him, not caring. But he looked back at his boss, the cheetah. "Chang, what do you think?" Said cheetah sat there, then said, "No harm he can do, one of you fetch him water, we camp here." See, the dude hired like, 50 rhino's to help him escort the panther to wherever he wanted. They didn't ask why, all they cared about was the money. The panther still sat there, unfeeling. Chang looked at him, then just shook his head. The boy was imossible. Later that day, a fire was set, and most of the rhino's were still awake, sleepy. But Chang was wide awake, looking at the panther eat his dumplings. "You still won't talk to me will you?" He said nothing, just continued to eat. Finally, Chang growled out, his paws grabbing the bars on the cell. "I've grown weary of your silence boy! Answer me! Why will you not speak?!" Nothing. "Shadow...answer me...NOW!" Shadow stopped eating, put his chopsticks down into his noodle bowl, then said, "It's easy, because I no longer have anything to say to you." Chang only growled louuder, waking up some guards. "You will NOT treat me like this, I'M in charge here! You will NOT deny me!" Shadow just blankly said, "First off, do you see how you are treating ME? I don't think that encourages positive reenforcement. Secondly, I don't have to listen to you. Not anymore, you are NEVER in charge of me." Chang's eyes slitted in rage. "You insolent boy...I am your father...you don't talk to me like that..." Shadow paused for a bit, then said, "You lost that title a long time ago. Right now, you are NO father of mine." Chang felt his heart clench at those words, but he stayed silent, and just walked away. _Why doesn't he get it? I'm doing this for US. Yet he will not cease hating me..._He lied down on the ground, then justwent to sleep. _Karma...my love...our son refuses to understand...this is for his own good. _Chang is a criminal, it was to be stronger, to avenge his love. That's what made Shadow angry. He did not want revenge, he wanted his father to love him. But he was wrapped up in his own goals. That's why he sent Sasha away, to keep her from suffering like he is now. Shadow closed his eyes, then let his mind wonder..._Oh my gosh! Twins! Conrats Karma, they are perfectly healthy. A goat handed over two cubs to a panther, who just now became a mother.A cheetah and a anther wer looking up at their mother, purring in her arms. "I'll call you Sasha, and your brother shall be Shadow. You look so well together!" But then she noticed Shadow's eyes. "Nurse, can you come here? What's wrong with my baby? "Gasp" Ma'am, your son is...blind. Oh my goodness...Chang...our son is blind...but, we cannot be disappointed. We must support him along with Sasha. I love them both so much...She brought Shadow up to her face, rubbing her cheek against his, both purring. I will never leave you... (4 yrs later) Sasha was waiting outside a medical hut, worried for her brother. Chang held her tight, licked her face to clear her tears, then just rubbed her head, telling her everything is alright. Karma was outside too, very worried. Their son's eyes have grown worn out, and was affecting the rest of his body. They went to a medical specialist who was also good with magic. She was a croc wh has been at this for years, they trusted her. Finally she came out, her orange robe looked like fire. Alright sweetie, time to show them your new eyes. She said. Chang chose not to the mouse hanging out of her mouth. She closed her mouth and swallowed it. "Sorry, that was lunch." Sasha merely said, "Wow! while Chang wanted to throw up. Shadow came out, his eyes opened. The pattern in his eyes looked strange. "Cool eyes!" Sasha called out. Shadow just smiled at her. She always cheeed him up. The croc petted his head. "You're quite a strng boy, yes you are. Be careful now, those eyes are very special, so don't do nothin crazy alright? Ok, theres my next patient, nice to meet you all." She turned around, then sighed. "How'd you break your horn off? You must be REALLY clumsy." _Shadow still remembered that croc lady, she wasn't THAT creepy. He opened his eyes. The lady said these eyes were special. She called them; "Rinnegan..."


	20. Jhong's Resolution And Shadow's Escape

Sasha shivered when she woke up. She was sure that she heard Shadow say something. But she was unsure if it was true. So she met up with everyone down in the Prison Wards. She saw Crystal sitting in front of the bars, focused on staying there. And she also looked impatient. "Jhong, there has got to be a better way than this." Jhong sat in the cell, polishing his sword. "Crystal, I made up my mind, so please go home." Jhong attacked people all over the place at night. He was always stopped by one of his friends, until he, Genesis, and Tigeress decided to put him somewhere he cn't cause harm, and can't break free from. Which explains the numerous claw markings in the room. "You were cooped up in here for three weeks! I refuse to let you lie in there for the next 3 months! You don't see Snow resorting to this!" Jhong went silent. The vixen calmed herself. Yelling at him wasn't going to help. "Jhong...no one wants to see you like this. Your brother keeps wondering why you are in jail, and your mother is the most worried of all of us, and Po is always trying to find a way to help you out. I need you to understand..." Jhong still said nothing. He only turned around so he couldn't look at her. Crystal sighed, he was done talking. Her ears twitched, she just noticed Sasha was standing at the entrance. "Hi Sasha..." She walked outside, her tail dragging on the ground. Sasha sighed, the fox lost her will to converse, so she had to find someone else to talk to. (Unknown Location) Shadow stood up and strecthed, uncurling his tail. He was getting out of here. He has to find Sasha. On a few tree branches, Sasuke and Jinx stood by, watching them in secret. Jinx had a weird feeling about Shadow. He felt, strange to her. Sasuke stayed silent, the panther intrigued him somehow. Shadow closed his eyes, and focused on using his powers. His body glowed white, which is strange cause his fur is black. He thought back a bit: "_Cough" Cough" Karma was wheezing a lot. She was in the kitchen, trying to wash dishes. Sasha and Shadow walked up to her. "Mommy, are you okay?" Sasha asked curiously, and worriedly. "Are you ill mother?" Shadow added, also worried. Karma sneezed again, cleaned her hands, and patted both their heads. "Yes, it's a little headcold, but mommy is okay." She smiled at them. Sasha was content with the answer, and went to play outside. Karma then bent down to Shadows level. "Sweetie, mommy wants you to promise something." Shadow tilted his head to the right, wanting to know more. "Promise, no matter what, be strong for yourself. Be proud of your new eyes, always watch out for your sister, she is such a troublemaker sometimes. And, just be a good kitty, be a good person for mommy. Ok?" Shadow wondered why she's talking like that, but nodded his head, smiling. "Ok. I promise!" She kissed his forehead, and he ran off to play with his sister. Karma looked on with a sad smile, coughing a bit. As a mother, she couldn't find the heart to tell them she was going to die... _Shadow opened his eyes, and focused his chi. Chang noticed the buildup, he got up quickly to try to stop him. Sasuke saw the energy with his Sharingan, and they widened in shock. "Jinx! Move NOW!" She could not respond, he grabbed her wing and sped off. Chang jumped at the cell, but too late. Shadow's Rinnegan activated, and silently whispered a spell the croc doctor told him to keep secret: "Almighty Push..." The white chi grew violent, and it suddenly flashed brightly, pushing everybody and everything out with extreme force. Sasuke saw a piece of the forest fall apart from the skies, completely blown away by wind. Sasuke was now interested in the panther, he wants to know more about him. Back at the grounds, the dust settled, all of the rhino's were injured and unconscious. Chang teleported on top of a rock, curing his luck. Of course Shadow was secretly regaining his strength, he felt foolish. He looked at the destroyed cage, and around what remains of the area. Shadow was gone. "CURSES!" He screamed out, roaring at the sky. Shadow was far away now, running on all fours. He knew where he needed to go, because his sister was living there: The Valley of Aura.


	21. Two Kinds Of Unsure Thoughts

Tsunade is in her office, crying softly. It's been a year since Naruto vanished, and three weeks ago when Jiraiya died... _Listen to me Jiraiya, this is a dangerous mission even for you. The Akatsuki finally showed themselves, and the leader is said to reside in the hidden Rain village. Tsunade, chill out, it's me we're talkin about. Naruto would want me to prove how legendary I truly am! Nothing overwhelms me! _Tsunade clenched her teeth. "You lier..." _Jiraiya-boy...has fallen... _She was beyond pissed now. Two admirable ninjas have died, Naruto is still missing, and she sent her most capable'Jonin after him to keep him there. She didn't regret the tough decision, but worry still plagued her. _Disturbed, child? _Fugasaku was on the window, looking at her intently. She knew what was going on. "Are you sure about this?" The frog nodded yes. "No one else with good intentions can do this Tsunade. Gaara would, but he is reponsible for his village. If I don't do it, we won't have anything else to go off of. I must find the boy before they do." He opened another jump portal, waving goodbye. "Make sure to tell Shima to be aware of my message when I make contact." He hopped into the doorway, and it vanished. Tsunade sat alone, thinking to herself. Why do things continue to worsen? The Leaf Village's protection is starting to dwindle...(Other World) Po sat up, confused. A chill was just felt down his spine. Why did that happen? Po was going to go for a to the Prison Wards to see Jhong. The poor wolf refuses to leave the prison. But he thought against it, he should be looking for Tigeress, he needed a friend to talk to, even if she just started to understand it. "Po?" Well, at least he didn't have to go looking for her. He turned to her, but his eyes almost popped. Is she...in a robe? Not her usual clothes? He could literally see her..._FOCUS! _Po shook his head to prevent other...unclean thoughts from entering his head. Shifu would destroy him. "H-hey Tigeress. You're...wearing a robe?" She didn't think much of it. "It's the break of dawn Po. Why are you out here?" Po hesitated. She was on to him. And more than he thought."Are you looking for Jhong or Naruto?" She questioned. Po started to sweat. Staring at her was getting difficut. She folded her arms, tapping her foot. "Well?" Po finally just decided tell her. "Actually, I came to see you Tigeress." Her look softened, and she was suddenly nervous. "Oh. Um, sure, I guess." Po walked up to her. "Don't worry, its only one question." Tigeress gripped her robe and nodded. "Do you think things are getting out of hand?" "Whatever do you mean Po?" "I mean, things are getting tough, and I don't know how to deal with it. What do you think we should do?" Tigeress walked up to him, staring into his eyes. "Just try to do what we can Po. Help out anywhere we can. If that's what he's thinking, tell Jhong I still trust him, I was just being secure, he must really take it to heart." Po realized their closeness, it got hard to breathe. "In fact, I actually hold him in high regard for his dedication for his family. I have not seen anything like it much around here." Po smiled at her words, this may be his chance to help Jhong after all. Tigeress then got closer, and rubbed her head against his, purring softly, making Po flinch while blushing. Tigeress then stepped back, looking serious. "You didn't squeal, did you?" Po looked confused. "What are you talking abou-OH! Oh! No, no of course not! The secret is still safe, I assure you." Tigeress relaxed again. She then kissed his cheek, then began to circle around him, smirking. "Good talk Po, I'm flattered that you came to me to ease your thoughts. Now, what do you say? When i'm good and dressed..." She then put her paw on his stomach, feelng it rumble. "...let's get you something to eat." Po froze up again at the unexpected contact. "Uhhh...sure thing..." She patted his belly, smiling, then walked into the barracks to get dressed. Po sat there for a second. Tigeresses touch has made his knees wobble. _So...gorgeous..._ He then realized something, and said, "Panda down." blankly before falling backwords. Naruto saw this on the rooftop, and shook his head. "REAL smooth bro." Crystal was sneaking up on him, then loudly whispered, "Think YOU can do better?" "AHHH!" Naruto screamed, and fell off the other side of the roof, falling on some bushes. Crystal laughed to herself, and said, "Too easy..."


	22. Mr Ping And A Swan From The Moonlight

Mr. Ping sighed, he was ready to call it a day. The Valley was in good hands with Kakashi around, sohe had little to worry about. Said jonin walked into the shop, tired. "Ok, , I'm checking in for tonight." He stopped at the counter, looking at the goose. He was looking at pictures he didn't recognize. When he got a closer look, he saw a picture of Mr. Ping and Po, cooking together with smiles in hand. "_Ahh...I get it now. That's why he's depressed." _He walked up to him, then asked, "You sure do miss your son, sir." Mr. Ping noticed him, and tried to avoid looking at him. "Oh Kakashi my boy, Po's been gone for a long while now, I hope they are alright." Kakashi kneeled, gripping his shoulder gently. "Sir, I assure you, Po is just fine, with all his friends helping him out. Don't worry so much that you lose focus." Kakashi thought for a bit, then added, "I know! We need get you a hobby." "A hobby? But I..." That ISN'T required to have noodles." Mr. Ping sighed. "Po has tried that once Kakashi, remember the Moon Cakes Scorpion made?" Kakashi flinched at that memory. "How should I have known they would paralyze me? It was unexpected! Even for me!" Mr. Ping shook his head. "All i'm saying, is that I can't just assume a new hobby out of thin air. Its not like the next person coming through THAT entrance will be able to..." He stopped mid-sentence, mouth opened wide. He stared at the restaurant entrance, unblinking. Kakashi was merely confused at his face. "What's wrong?" The goose pointed at the door, whispering, "Sweet mother of all things feathery...who...is...THAT?" Kakashi looked where he looked, and understood his frozen state. Right at the entrance, was a swan, with blue eyes and a calm smile. She had a parasol in her wings, and a flute showing from her pack over her shoulder. Her feathers were glistling from the moon, making her body shine a little. Her beak also had pink lipstick on it. Kakashi scanned her. She's defintely not hostile, but she is still strange to him. She walked in, her also glistling white kimono shining a bit. She seemed to be pretty young, but not very. "Good afternoon gentlemen. Is this the eatery in the Valley that everyone goes to?" Mr. Ping was still stunned. He was having extreme difficulty finding correct words. "Uh...we...ah...um...eee...YES! It is! It's my shop, yes it is!" He blurted out, making Kakashi flinch. The swan held back a laugh at the goose's nervousness. "Sorry for the shock. My name is Luminous, glad to meet you both. Especially you Mr. Ping." She said, gently grabbing his wings, making him flush brightly. "Are you closed?" she asked softly, batting her eyelids. Mr. Ping was still to stunned to speak properly, but managed to say, "In-in-de-ed-d it is, is it? Wait it is, sorry." She looked disappointed. "Oh, too bad...I have heard of your son being the Dragon Warrior." She grabbed his face, pulling him to her eyes. "You must be a VERY great father." She said flirtingly. Kakashi sighed. Now he knew why it was awkward for Mr. Ping to talk to women, he didn't know how to. Which is hauntingly similar to Naruto... "Well, it can't be helped. I'll just wait at the hut I put together outside the Valley. Its not that far away." Mr. Ping stumbled over to her, quacking when he tripped over a table. "Ma'dam, I assure you, you shall be given a very special seat when morning comes." Luminous's blue eyes sparkled with joy. "Really?" "For sure." She grabbed his face again, and kissed the side of his cheek lovingly, making his eyes enlarge. She released him, opened up her parasol and walked off, saying, "See you tomorrow then." She grabbed her pack, her flute still inside. She'll need it in order for her powers to work, in case she was attacked at her nights stay. Kakashi leaned into Mr. Pings eyes, looking him over. "You ok?" Hearts replaced Mr. Pings eyes, while he stumbled around the shop. "Eeeeeaaaat aaaaat Meister Pings Nooodles Shope of awesoooooooomeeeee...coolnesss of youth..." He then passed out on the floor, heart eyes swirling around, more hearts swirling around his head. Kakashi stared at the goose, confused at his jumbled and jumbled words. He then got up and shrugged. "Yep. He's fine."


	23. Jao Finally Makes His Move!

(Psssst! Hey guys! This may be my first attempt to actually make a longer chapter, advice would be nice! Also, I'm using wordpad.)

Jhong sat in his cell, his tail swishing in frustration. He can't help anybody in here, but he'll do more damage out there, which is why this is so hard to deal with. And his brother Bandit is continously getting worried for him. So he daily talks to Aoi. His biggest worries were his mother June, and his comrade and crush Snow. His mother was starting to losing serious sleep worrying so much about her elder son AND caring for the younger one. Genesis and Shifu did their best to help her in her dire state of mind. Jhong was frustrated even more. All his life, trying to help someone always came back to haunt him. His uncle ruined every chance he had at earning ANYBODY'S trust just by talk. His best friend is losing hope in trying to help him out. Crystal, along with Po, keep trying to get everyone to trust him, but it truly won't work.

He heard someone open his cell door, and put his ears down in annoyance. "Leave me alone Crystal, I've made my decision already." "Oh, sorry about that. But tell me...why can I not visit my own nephew?" Jhong's eyes opened up in horror, then looked at his cell door. "UNCLE!" Jao walked in, slowly, a smirk on his face. "Well well Jhong, you're in prison eh? We truly are alike in many ways." Jhong backed up in fear, he was all alone. "What do you want?" Jao stopped pacing forward, then started thinking. "Let's see...you are one of the very key elements in me ruling China, and possibly more." Jhong looked in disbelief and confusion. "You DO know what time of the year it is right nephew?" Jhong's eyes dimmed at a thought coming to him. "You're building an army.." Jao laughed at that. "Ha! I wish! No, it isn't MY army, I'm simply, supervising it." "But why would you nee-GARRGH!" Jhong felt his nerves shut down, and he fell onto the floor, unconscious. Fenghuang was revealed standing behind him. "That's enough info for one day kid." Jhong heard her say, before he completely passed out. Jao picked him up, and lifted him over his shoulder. "Let's move."

(Somewhere else in the Valley) Po was walking with Tigeress, Crystal, and Naruto, thinking about Jhong's situation. "We can't just leave him in there right? He's our friend, we have to do something." Crystal was right next to him. "My dad is no Emperor, but he's trying his best to think on how to help him, me too. Besides, I've known him the longest." Tigeress added, "But we also can't go bothering another Valley's flow of peace. We need to do this quietly, and not cause a fuss, right Po? Po?" He was barely listening, just looking at the sky, looking like he's reading it. ("What's his deal?" Kurama said) Po finally said, "Guys...the aura in the sky...it's really tense...something's wrong..." Tigeress got worried. "What do you mean?" BOOM! Everyone turned quickly at the explosion, shock on their faces. Naruto shouted, "What was that!?" Crystal ran forward on all fours. "We won't know until we get there will we!" She shouted. Everyone followed her, Po yelling, "WAIT FOR US!" Unknown to them, Sasuke and Jinx were watching them, deciding to follow...

(Outside the Valley of Aura) Shadow rushed to the Valley, picking up speed. His Rinnegan sensed a huge energy surge through the area. He needed to get there fast. (Flashback: "Get up Shadow!" A 8 year old Sasha was trying to wake up the panther from his sleep. He got up, yawning. "What now Sasha?" She began to pull on his arm. "Mommy is very hurt! We have to get to her!" Shadow's eyes widened. "Mother is in trouble?" They than sprinted toward the next house across theirs. They saw their father Chang sitting outside, emotionless. Shadow did not hesitate, even as a child. "Where is she?" Chang didn't answer. Shadow didn't like that...Flashback end) He shook his head, he had to stay focused and find Sasha. His father was not too far behind...

(Inside the Diamond Palace)  
Shifu was looking down at the Valley from the rooftop. Something told him that he should consult with Lotus, and quickly. He went to leave, still tense. His ears picked up something, he then jumped to the side, an ax barely hitting him. He landed, then turned around to see like twenty wolves or more. "What the devil...?" He didn't have enough time to ponder, bcause the wolves began to charge him. He took battle stance, this may be a diversion, but he still had to take these wolves down.

(Somewhere Else in the Valley) Lotus heard the steps on the rooftops, Shifu was in trouble. But then more wolves busted through the roof, whining in pain. She then noticed something about their eyes. They were...purple. She gasped. "That's...impossible..." Wolves charged her, but they never reached her. The other fighter's appeared in front of her, pushing them back. Viper then rushed out. "I'm gonna help Po and the others!" Everyone else stayed behind, surrounded by wolved. Monkey looked shakened, but Vincent was really scared now. "G-guys...aren't t-the wolves d-d-dark powers only accessible a-at n-night?" Genesis saw this. "He's right! How are they powered up without the Moon?!" The wolves charged forward, snarling wildly. Crane gulped. "Can we worry about that AFTER we fend off the wolves?" Mantis added, "IF we fend off the wolves." Silence on their side told him he wasn't helping with the situation. But Sasha was silent the entire time. She looked...confused. Scarlet noticed this and got worried. "Sasha?" She still didn't respond. She was sure something wasn't right with the air other than wolves all over the place. But then she pieced it together. "Shadow...he's coming?"

(Back down at the Valley) Naruto punched another wolf in the face, while his clone was readying a Rasengan in his hand. His other clones helped Titeress by swinging the clones around like a giant whip, knocking the wolves back. But they kept coming. She got angry. "Why won't they stay down?!" Po had held his ground by using his Heroes Chi. He was sensing dark chi from every wolf he sees. It was very, very unsettling. He caught a wolf's fist while kicking another one in the face, then swinging another around to hit all the other ones. They kept crashing against buildings, but STILL they got up. "Ha...ha...guys...can we...ha...call a time out?" Their purple eyes kept glaring at him. "Is that a no?" Crystal hid behind a building. She HATED feeling helpless, but that doesn't matter right now. She HAS to find Jhong. Naruto rushed into the building she was in, panting. "Those...freaking...wolves...won't...stay down!" Crystal turned to him. "Come with me! We have to get to Jhong and Snow!" Naruto nodded. "Got it!" She then kissed him, on the lips, which he REALLY wasn't prepared for. She opened her eyes, then backed away quickly. "SORRY! I was aiming for your cheek!" She blushed madly. Naruto on the other hand, calmed down and said, "Help Jhong now, worry about kiss later." With no arguements, they tried to find their wolf friend.

(Somewhere else) Sasuke kept the wolves back with lighting, shocking them when they got too close. But they kept coming, even when he was SURE they were dead. "What the hell are you guys?" Jinx was pushing wolves back with wind, then soaring at them, looking like a shadow. "They don't quit!" She yelled, landing next to him. Sasuke can't use his Mangekyo here, he needs to be able to see the enemy. But he kept the regular one on, sensing a high chi coming from the north. "What is that?"

( Back with Naruto and Crystal) They finally saw Jao in the distance, looking at them evilly. "Don't try to interfere, Jhong is coming with me." Naruto scoffed. "Fat chance dude! He's coming back with us!" Jao picked two figures out, and threw them at the pair. Crystal wide-eyed. "AOI! BANDIT!" She scooped up her sister,and looked at her face. She wasn't that badly injured, but she's still hurt, just like Bandit. Naruto had Bandit in his arms, trying to protect the wolf pup. "You scum! You'd attack BOTH your nephews?! AND a princess on top of it!" Jao shrugged. "It's just buisness kid." He jumped on a roof, with Fenghuang standing next to him. "Time to be rid of you all. Goodbye jinchjuriki." (HE KNOWS!? HOW?! Kurama yelled.) Wolves gathered around the two, then a giant dark ball of energy gathered in front of them. Naruto flinched. He can't gather the three innocents in time to dodge it, or gather enough of Kurama's chi to try to block it. Jao's purple eyes glared at them brightly, shouting, "DIE!" They launched the ball at them, and Crystal's eyes widened. Everything went slow-mo, while the chi headed toward them. Naruto thought they were done for. But then, something white came between them at high speed, then the figure held up it's paw, and forced out the chi ball, making it explode wildly. Everyone shook from the impact. Po shouted, "OH NO! Tigeress! Naruto and Crystal went that way!" She nodded, and pushed through the wolves, following the panda. Shifu and Lotus looked back at the Valley, gasping. They both said, "Oh no..."

Back with the fox duo, they covered the young ones. They opened their eyes, and gasped. A panther stood in front of them, blazing in a white aura, it's tail swishing back and forth, angrily. "You will NOT harm them!" He said. Crystal sat there in shock. 'Shadow?" Naruto turned to her. "You KNOW this guy?" Crystal nodded slowly. "He's Sasha twin brother..."  
(Just so you know...reviews are VERY much appericiated.) 


	24. Questions, Feelings, And Dark Foresadows

Shadow stood between Crystal, Naruto, Aoi, and Bandit; and Jao and Jhong. Jao was quite surprised at the sudden entrance, and confused all the same. "Why are YOU here?" Shadow stayed silent, but he said nothing to the wolf. His eyes wondered to Crystal. "Pleased to see you again Crystal." His eyes then landed on Naruto, and was intrigued. "So...you are the second one..." Naruto was confused. "Second of what?" The panther did not answer him, but kept his eyes on Jao. "You will not stoop Jhong to your level while he still has a chance. He has chosen his own path, so let him be." Jao laughed at him. "Ha ha! You are seriously telling me how to handle my loving nephew?" Shadow's expression remained stone cold. "You don't deserve to be his uncle anymore. You've made him suffer for too long." Jao stopped laughing, and snarled at him. Fenghuangbsaw this, and tried to calm him. "Jao...he's baiting you...don't listen to him..." Shadow continued. "I learned a lot about you Jao. You betrayed your Pack, your brother, everyone you loved, you betrayed. Your brother gave you that scar on your chest didn't he? Yes, you two fought for control, and he 're using your OWN nephews as nothing but tools. You slaughtered anyone who went against you. And...what I find most despicable about you..." He narrowed his eyes. "You gave away the panda's hidden village 30 years ago. You're the reason Shen turned against the panda's." He said these words ominously, Jao's rage building, his teeth sharpening, claws unsheathing, his fur going wild. Fenghuang knew he was going to blow. Shadow finally said: "YOU killed your brother through Shen so you wouldn't feel turned Shen into a crazed maniac, bent on conquest. YOU caused the near destruction of the panda's, while being the one who truly orpaned,the Dragon Warrior. And, worst of all...you're angrily taking it out on the only true family you have left. And all three of them have lost all hope for you." He then stiffened, then turned to the side. Po and Tigeress heard everything, and didn't know what to say. Po stepped forward, face emotionless. "You mean...YOU know if there are survivors? You are the one who truly turned me into an orphan?" Jao snapped, howled, and charged at Shadow. "ENOUGH!" Shadow stood his ground, ready to counter.

(Back at the Diamond Palace)  
Shifu FINALLY knocked down the last wolf in the building. Everyone was cut up and really tired. Lotus walked up to him, smiling. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Shifu looked at her, stupefied at her calmness. 'YES! YES IT WAS!" Lotus blinked, then turned around. "Ok then." Shifu was this close to hitting her too, but saved his energy. Crane stumbled toward them. 'Tied...them all...up...finally...ha...I need some water..." Scarlet's small form hopped up to Lotus. 'I did a head check, everyone is present, Snow included." Lotus was relieved. 'Hooo boy, that's good to know. Looks like they were after her." Genesis slithered up to them. 'Which can only mean one thing..." Everyone paused a bit, then gasped. "JHONG!" Everyone jumped out the Palace and into the Valley. Well, almost everyone...Vincent was finished tidying up. But he then noticed everyone was gone. He got scared, then shouted, "WAIT FOR ME!" He tripped a few times, and tried to follow them. He didn't see Snow following him...

(Back with the others)  
Shadow forced Jao back by pushing him into a wall, with his mind. But then he dodged black flames, keeping them from igniting his precious scarf. Jao was VERY irritated, he wanted to murder this panther so badly. But Fenghuang grabbed his shoulders, and looked into his eyes. "Pull it together Jao! Let this linger any longer, we WILL get caught. Let's fight another day." Jao growled loudly, but he knew she was right. He nodded, and turned to the heroes, his calm demeanor gone, making him more menacing." I'll be back you scum! You will not make a fool out of me!" He looked at Shadow, Po, and Tigeress, growling. "I'll be sure to make you three suffer the most." He grabbed Fenghuang's legs, and they flew off, disappearing into the clouds. Everyone watch them fly, with determined, yet unsure looks. They then turned to Sasha and Shadow, hugging. "Bro, you don't know how much I missed you." Shadow smiled, it was almost unseen. "To you as well Sasha." Naruto managed to stand up, rubbing his arms. "Soooo...anyone else wanna say something?" "JHONG!"'Naruto was confused. "What about him?" He then saw Snow running towards him. "Hey Snow! Glad to see you're all bet-" BAM! She pushed him into a wall face first. He then fell backwards, leaving an imprint in the wall. "Was it...something I said?" Snow ran up to Jhong, who recently woke up, hugged him tight, pinning his arms to his sides. "I'm SO glad you're ok!" She cried. Jhong' s face was flushed, it went even reddr when Tigeress gave him a thumbs up. Vincent ran up to everyone, panting. Mantis looked at him. "Dude, what happened to you?" Vincent wheezed a bit, only able to say, "Snow ran off...I follow..." Then he was on the ground, still panting heavily. Everyone laughed, despite what had just happened today. Shifu then remembered, "Oh Crane! I found something in the maik." "Well? What is it?" "Mei Ling is coming here tonight." Crane gasped. 'MY Mei Ling?" Naruto laughed. "Oh dude! Did you REALLY say it like THAT?" Crane took a minute to rgister that comment, then blushed heavily, not saying another word, while everyone else laughed unknown to them: "Aww. Look Sauske,'all their friends won!" He only huffed at Jinx's comment, flying on his hawk, pondering. "That was not your normal dark chakra...someone else was in on this... but who?" And unknown to THEM, Tobi was watching them fly by, hidden. "There he is..." he whispered menacingly.

(At night, in the mountains)  
"DAMN IT ALL! I was SO close!" Jao said, clawing at the walls angrily. "Right into my hands...that panther ruined everything!" Fenghuang watched him throw his tantrum, sighing with annoyance, but at the same time, anticipation. Only one thing was gonna calm him down to a suitable level. She walks up to him, grabs his shoulders, and kissed him softly, making all his rage vanish for the moment.'She let go of him, looking him over. He was dazed."Your going to calm down, get your head straight, and stop being such a fuss, ok? We'll have other chances for sure." Jao looked at her, scanning closely. "What's in it for me?" He looled her over again, and finally noticed! "You wanna take it THAT far?" She gripped his chin ith her wing, calmly saying, "if ya want to." Jao waited for a bit, them decided. "Meh. Why not? I REALLY need to blow off some steam." She motioned him to follow him, into the darkest part of the forest on that mountain. And I hope you understand what happened next right? Meanwhile: "Gahri, give me your cookies." No way! I JUST made these! You don't get to eat them first!" "Hey! I'M the leader, and I say..." The croc stopped, Fung swore he had heard a wolf howling ,but it sounded...different. "Weird...anyway...about the..." He stopped, the cookies were gone! He looled up, Gahri just swallowed something. "Did you eat all of those cookies JUST because Iwanted to do it?" Gahri shook his head. "Noooo..."burp". I didn't, why do you ask?" Fung just stood there, grabbed his helment, amd threw it at him. 'Ow!'Why?" "Men! Gahri is not to be talked to! He is shunned until morning!" Gahri sighed to himself. "Po beats us up all the time, yet he's still nicer than Fung..."

(Valley of Peace) "Oh my, Mr. Ping, why I haven't had that much fun in years!" Luminous said, clapping her wings. Mr. Ping blushed. "Awww, thank you Luminous, or shall I call you..." He grabbed her wing and kissed it. "Lumi, for short?" Lumi giggled. "I don't see why not!" also added, "And such nice tail feathers too!" Lumi giggled more, flushing. Kakashi was reading his book, making sure no one else could look into it. He also saw the scene in front of him, smiling under his mask. "I had a lot of fun, Mr. Ping." "So did I Lumi, I hope to see you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek, leaving a pink kiss mark behind, then started to walk off. Mr. Ping sighed, then started cooking for the next day. Kakashi headed into an alley. He walked innocently, but then he saw a familiar looking toad. "Fugasaku? Why are you here?" The toad took his hood off, shaking his head. "Because this cannot wait... I have devestating news." Kakashi saw the look on his face. Something must have went HORRIBLY wrong back home...

(Valley of Aura; Diamond Palace):  
"Jhong, it's astounding, you and Snow aren't going feral darkness mode." Po said, chomping on a dumpling. Everyone decided to habe a little load off because of their latest accomplishment. Crane did his best to be a gentlemen for Mei Ling(Mountain Cat) during her stay. Shifu noticed he hasn't seen the other Mei Lig in a while. Naruto didn't even know where she was. Snow decided to stay in Jhongs room for a special surprise. The wolf almost didn't want to know what it was...Genesis has shown increased interest in Viper, and she was flattered at his attempts to show it, buy repeatedly showering her with gifts. She will tell him to stop, eventually. Monkey and Mantis went back to pranking each other, with Lotus as a fellow competiter. Shifu gave up trying to tell her that that kind of behavior is unfitting for a Grand Master, but she wasn't listening at ALL. Naruto talked with Crystals parents, they were totally content with him watching out for their daughter. Even though Sarah's pregnancy keeps her for doing most duties. And Sasha and Vincent...Vincent chooses to come back with that a later time. Po and Tigeress...needed each other now more than ever. Which is why the females decided to thank their respective males, and plans to do so.

(Crane and Mei Ling) Crane was walking down the street with his mountain cat friend in tow. The girls are defenitely planning something..."Crane, lt's go here." Crane looked at the sign, it said, "Moonlight peak. Ok, that'll do." He was oblivious to what people do over here at Moonlight Peak... " Ok...bite to eat: Check. Date dressed properly: Yes. Moonlight Peak?'Where did'that one come from?" He did feel Mei Lings arms around his body. He shook a bit. The sundress she bought to wear was finally grabbing a hold of his conscious self, leaving him confused. "Why are you..." Couldn't finish, her ips met his beak, leaving him more confused and even more happy. Mei Ling was content too, he was speechless. She was enoying it too. She then let go, and hugged him tight. Crane was stunned, but returned it gratefully. He wasn't sure where she was going with this, but he liked it all the same. Mei ling brought herself to his face. "You have come a long way Crane. You went from a janitor to a legend in kung fu. I'm proud of you, very proud. You should be too." Crane thought back. He DID come so far from a somewhat hopless spot, and here he was. He smiled, and hugged her back. "Yes...yes I have." He then tipped his hat, covering their faces about to kiss again...

(Viper and Genesis) "Beautiful Master Viper, I've heard so much about you, including your father being a Grand Master." Viper bushed at his praise while they slithered down to their rooms. "Please Genesis, I'm not THAT great." He rushed in front of her, astounded. "You're kidding right? You're one of my greatest inspirations! Of course you are that great!" Genesis realized he was looking like Po, so he calmed himself a bit. Viper giggled at this attempt. "You know...you being the oldest in this Palace next to Lotus, you are pretty responsible." She came up to him, smile growing. "And SUCH a good person." She was in his face now, he was getting nervous. "Viper...why are you smiling like tha-UMPH!" Viper kissed him quicky, cutting him off. He was surprised with the quicness, but still returned the favor, returning the kiss. They stayed like that for a bit, then separated, smiles on their faces. "And some people said that snakes couldn't make out!" Viper laughed loudly at that, but then remembered: "I almost forgot, what happened to YOUR venom? I was born without it." Genesis's face faltered, but slightly. "A story for another day I'm afraid. Let's just enjoy the night." If Viper had shoulders, she'd shrug. So they just peacefully talked to themselves, not worried about Jhong and Snow.

(Shifu and Mei Ling, the fox) Shifu meditated peacefully. He was so glad everyone was alright, but felt as if the darkness had only just shown itself, and have not truly bared it's fangs. What he thought more of, was Po and Naruto. It was like the two of them were really strong when fighting together. He wondered if there was a special reason for that...He felt something on his eyes, then said "What in the name of..." "Hi there Shifu, guess whooooo?" He heard a voice say silently. He didn't even tense up. "Yes Mei Ling, I know its you." He felt his eyes being uncovered, and saw Mei Ling behind him, smiling honestly. "Ok, what did you steal'now?" She faked a gasp. "SHIFU! I'm surprised at you! I haven't stolen anything since...last Tuesday. And that was only because they tried to rob ME first." Shifu wasn't buying it, so he stood up, and faced her. "What do you REALLY want?" Mei Ling's face turned serious. "Do you really want to know?" She saw him nod yes, so she sighed, and said, "I want YOU Shifu, I always have." Shifu was surprised to say at the least, but was still unsure. "Why? Wouldn't you want to steal from the Emperor's treasure stash instead? Or what about when you almost cost my students their lives? Why should I trust you?" He? Then noticed she was crying. "You old...attractive fool...no treasure will ever compare to you. Your eyes shine brighter than any jewel. Your will is stronger than any mountain. Your loyalty...your loyalty surpasses any fox, who is said to have the most of it..." Her face was in her paws. "I messed up bad Shifu, you were right, you always have been. You are the greatset treasure I have ever gotten, and I gave that up. ...It was the WORST mistake I ever made..."

Shifu saw her weep, those were sad tears alright, honest tears. She speaks the truth. So he walked over to her, and hugged her body wasted no time returning it. "Mei Ling...please calm yourself." She looked at him, eyes tearing. "I'll change Shifu...I really will. Give me a chance to prove it. I would not be here if it wasn't for Naruto." Shifu was interested. "Naruto you say?" "Yes...during our partnership, I told him about us, and said that my attempts of keeping you in my arms only pushed you further from me, until you are completely gone." Shifu marveled at Naruto's ability to reach peoples hearts. "Please Shifu...I want us to be together again...I'll do whatever it takes..." He stepped back a bit. "If you TRULY do mean it..." He took a fighting stance, but his eyes were playful. His tail twitched in excitement. "...then come at me." Mei Ling knew what game he was playing, it was THEIR game. She smirked, and started walking forward. 'If you say so, "Fufie". He shuddered. "You're lucky my students can't hear us." They charged each other, trying to punch the other. They both missed, then jumped onto the rooftops. They were fighting, but weren't truly trying to hurt each other. It was more like they danced. His hands blocked her feet, her kicks missed his head. They jumped into the air again, playfully attacking each other. Then they finally crashed into the ground, rolling in a ball. They finally stopped, Mei Ling shook her head and opened her eyes, then smirked largely. She was on top of him, his hands spread out. Her tail must have sensed the coming moment, so it unconsciously kept swishing in the air. "Ooooooh, what is this? This looks familiar...does it?" Shifu tried to get up, but he didn't budge. "Ok ok, you got me. But..." His hands wrapped around her waist, and she gasped at it. "What if that was the plan?" Mei Ling widened her eyes, then smirked again. "Oh you dirty trickster you...I did rub off on you didn't I?" Shifu smirked too. "I guess you did." They stopped talking, and went silent. They eased closer, and finally, their lips meet, closing their eyes. They were in total peace, and they were all alone. Shifu felt her tongue in his mouth, and he shivered, they were enjoying it more than they thought. They finally released each other, panting. Mei Ling's lipstick was all over his mouth, but he still smiled. "Oh Shifu...the love is still there after all..." Shifu remembered Kakashi words:("You still love her, don't you?") Then he said, "Yes...I guess it is." Mei Ling helped him up, and held his paw. "Care for a little stroll? And to wipe the lipstick off your face?" Shifu laughed. 'Why bother? It will just be like that anyway." She smiled. "Good point." They walked down to the Valley, letting the moon light the way. Lotus saw the entire thing, smiling. "If your happy, old timer, then I'm happy too."

(Naruto and Crystal) Naruto was at the lake, looking into it. A lot had happened, and he couldn't understand it. He thought he sensed Sasuke, but he wasn't focused enough to tell. He was also confused about the panther , his eyes did not look normal. But snooping into it was rude. Which is weird because he's almost always rude... Crystal sat next to him, her training gear on. "You thinking about something?" Naruto looked at her. "Yeah...I guess I'm really into answers, which is also weird because I'm not good at that either." She laughed at him. "You are one confused dude, you know that?" Naruto merely sat there, smiling. "Yeah yeah, whatever." He then looked at the water, it was rippling. He gasped. 'Crystal! Check this out! You're effecting the flow of water!" She rushed to the edge of the water, he was right. She then calmed herself down, and so did the lake. In one final test, she held out her paw, it glowed a deep blue. Then a patch of water gathered from the lake, and compressed itself to fit her paw. "Woah...my element IS water!" She exclaimed. She then looked at Naruto's arm, it was a little burned from the fight. "Hold still..." Naruto did so. Her paw touched his paw, and the stinging just vanished from his arm. She took her paw away, and the water washed off her paw. Crystal gasped. "Cool...I can heal..." Naruto then hugged her. "Congrats Crystal! You figured out your power!" He then saw her face flush, and then let go, also blushing. They just sat awkwardly, in silence. Then Crystal brought this up: "So...about that kiss..." Naruto sweatdropped. "I honestly thought you'd forget about that..." She shook her head. "Nope. Let's discuss it." Her tail wrapped around his waist, and he petted it, making them both relax. "Yeah, I admit, it was kinda outta nowhere right? I mean, you don't like me like that right?" Naruto asked. Crystal went silent. He then realized it. "Oh...you do...don't you?" She then punched his shoulder, the one she just healed. "You really are dense are you?" She chuckled, and Naruto joined in on it. Then they realized they were really close together. They both blushed again. Naruto thought he had a crush on someone else, but he feels over it now, whoever it was. He grabbed her waist, and she wrapped her paws around his neck. Then, out of nowhere, they kissed each other softly, making them shiver a bit. Naruto was astounded. So this was what kissing an actual girl feels like! Fox or no fox, he loves it. Crystal pushed him down, coming on top of him, still kissing him, her tail swishing in the air. She let go, and they both looked into each others eyes, but stayed silent. Naruto then asked her, "Crystal...do you think I will recover all of my memories? And find out why Sasuke is so important in them?" The vixen then snuggled into his chest, purring while yawning. "Definitely..." They both decided to go to sleep. And discuss things later.

(Po and Tigeress) Po meditated in the Diamond training hall. It was very specific, each section refers to a specific element of nature to help with their powers. Lotus found it interesting, from a run done by Po, that he's able to use ALL of them. It was painful, yes, but he's used to the contrast system. He found that Tigresses elements were earth AND fire, he realized the earth part good enough... Speaking of Tigeress, she walked in, smiling. "Hi Po." He turned to her, opening his eyes. "Hey Ti..." He paused out of shock. "Are you...wearing PERFUME? Cause the smell just got here when you did." Tigeress gasped, and smelled herself. How did she not realize she put on perfume? "I...well...um...you see...what happened was..." she kept stuttering. Then she blankly said, "I got nothing." She then sat herself next to him, feeling awkward. Po smiled. "It smells nice. YOU smell nice. Like..."SNIFF"...peach petals..." He said, entranced. Tigeress blushed, but her fur hid it. "T-thank you Po...I didn't usually get a lot of complements on my looks. Or...smell..." She said awkwardly. Po, out of nowhere, hugged her. His big arms almost completely covered her body. She didn't even flinch that much, but hugged back, purring loudly. She didn't worry about someone seeing them, she was pretty sure. And if Mantis or Monkey said anything, they would suffer. Po was about to release her, but she held him tighter. "Wait...don't go yet. I have to tell you something. Something important..."

Po looked at her confused, but didn't let go. "What is it?" Tigeress took a deep breath, then spoke. "Back in Gongmen...when you were shot out that factory...I felt so lost without you...it was terrible. Even worse...when Shen held Naruto hostage, my helplessness grew. The both of you brought us together more than you realize..." She paused. "And something else...I feel something...something that confuses me..." "What is it?" She pounced onto him, ignoring his yelp. Then she firmly said, "Love..." She then kissed his lips, making his eyes widen largely. He then relaxed, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer. Their kiss woke them up, filling them with life. Tigeress released him, and they held each other while sitting up. Tigeress them silently said, "Awesome..." Po's smile got bigger still. It really does rival Naruto's smile. "Yeah...SO awesome..." Tigeress rubbed her head into his chest, purring again. "Don't tell anyone until morning, they won't believe it if you said it." Po nodded. "Good point. Its a promise." They held each other, just sitting there. "Tigress...do you think what Shadow said about Jao is true?" He asked uncomfortably. Tigeress knew he would ask that. "We'll figure it out Po, we always do. It'll be okay. All of us will be by your side." Po smiled once again, and kissed her forehead, making Tigeress smile too. They both eventually dozed off, her purring putting both of them to sleep...

(Finally, Jhong and Snow) Jhong's chest was wrapped up in bandages, gritting his teeth. His mother tighten them. They were in the hut they made not too far from the Valley."Haah! Easy mom!" June shook her head. I need to be SURE those wounds are clean, disinfected, and closed. You had me worried sick!" The young wolf sighed. "Mom...come on..." June then finished taking care of him, kissing his forhead, then hugged him tightly. "I was so worried about you boy...you almost disappeared into Jao's hands...I would have been lost...and your brother would have been in worse moods..." She said this quietly, hugging him still. Jhong was rubbing her back, trying to calm her. "It's alright mom...I'm still here. That's all that matters." June looked at him. "You better believe it! You're lucky I'm not grounding you for throwing yourself in jail!" Jhong tilted his head. 'THAT...would make no sense." "Exactly!" They both laughed, then June bid Jhong good night. But then, she said, "Oh, by the way, Snow has a present for you." Jhong was confused. "What is it?" June snickered. "You'll find out..." She left, and then Snow walked in. The sight made his eyes widen...

Snow was in a white kimono, shining off of her was the moonlight. Her figure lured Jhong's eyes to her legs, and back to her face. She had blue lipstck on, and decent makeup. Jhong was tapping his foot like he's seen a treat, matched with a wagging tail,nd had to resist howling at the sight. Snow snickered at his face, he was completely speechless. She walked up to him, and twirled around, letting her tail fly. "You like what you see?" Jhong still stared at her. Seriously, the dude was panting a lot, he was even drooling! "I...um...uh...you...hee...pretty wolf..." The dude was completely out of it, his speech was messy now. Snow shook her head in humor, he was too easy. "Well, if you aren't gonna talk, I'll just...show myself out." Se turned around and walked out, purposely letting her hips sway, trying to get a reaction. Jhong panicked. "DON'T GO!" She turned around, smirking. "Hm? You say something Jhong?" He got nervous, but didn't want her to leave. "Um...I mean...please come sit down...please?" She smiled again, and sat next to him, rubbing her head with his. He desparately tried to keep himself together. He was gonna lose it if she keeps enticing him. "So...um...whatcha doing here?" He asked. (IDIOT!) Snow tried to keep herself from laughing, he really was too easy. "Oh nothing. Your mom wanted me to help you with a problem." He was confused. "What problem?" Snow was seriously bursting with laughter on the inside. "Remember your 18th birthday? Before you locked yourself in jail?" He thought back. "You mean when Monkey got prank fever during the entire party? Until he cut a piece of Tigeresses fur off, and she threw him off the palace?" "Yeah! That party." Jhong wasn't sure where she was going with this. "Well, you're 18...i'm now 17...we now have THAT choice." Jhong blushed immensely. "But what about..." Snow shushed him with her paw. "Jhong...wolves tend to ignore those rules because of instinct , and its ok, because its natural. You're mom says you're ready to choose a mate, and you chose me." Jhong blushed brighter. "But I'm...how did you...?" "I've noticed dude. You drool when I walk by, you open the door for me, you helped lick my wounds clean, AND...I'm flattered that you would check out my tail every chance you got." He blanked out at the last bit. "You...noticed...great..." She then leaned in, and licked his cheek, making him shiver head to toe. "Jhong...it's time...you've waited long enough...we are nowhere near the palace...your mom took Bandit out for a night stroll... we are ALL alone..." Jhong was shaking, his wolf instinct was about to take over, he built it up for too long. "Let it out Jhong...we're trusted...we're grown up now...let your instinct release itself...its all natural...don't be afraid...let it out...on your new mate...I am all yours...ONLY yours..." Jhong couldn't take it anymore, he pounced on top of her, kissing her intensely. She kissed back, equal with intensity. She then flipped them both, letting herself on top. They both growled, and continued kissing each other. They both got up, and just ran outside. They playfully chased each other, dancing around in the moonlight. They eventually sat on a rock, tight next to each other, both howling at the full moon, because it doesn't control them anymore. Snow nudged Jhong, and pointed towards the nearby woods, where you get the most privacy, smiling devilishly. "Shall we?" Jhong shivered at what she wanted, but out of anticipation. "Let's shall..." They both got up, held each others paw, and slowly walked toward the woods...

(Back at the Valley of Peace) "N-no...Jiraiya...he perished?" Kakashi stuttered. Fugasaku nodded sadly. "Indeed he has, which is why we need to find Naruto'boy as fast as we can. This world is offically in the same amount of danger as ours." Kakashi sprinted off, looking for Mr. Ping. He found him sleeping in his house, cooking with Luminous. "See? Told ya he would be back. But he looks tense." Kakash rambled, "We gotta go, NOW." "But.." "Sir, your son, and my student, are in an equal amount of danger, we must find them NOW." Mr. Ping hesitated. "Ok, I see the urgency in your eyes, this cannot wait. But what about the Valley?" "I'll think of something, eventually. Now, get packed, and let's move." The three packed, and were on their way to find Naruto and Po, with Fugasaku following with them. Luminous chuckled. "One journey...then another...this is fun!" They stayed together, and were traveling lightly. They wouldn't come back anytime soon. Kakashi only hoped that the Valley was still there wen they got back. Bt he knew from experience that it wouldn't be that easy...

(Longest chapter I've written in anything. What do you think? Next one, Po makes contact with spirits, and Naruto's Rasenshuriken returns! I improvised a bit because of WordPad, is it still ok? Oh, and please...REVIEW! Seriously, pretty please?)  



	25. Training And Destruction

Sakura was walking in the Village of the Hidden Leaf, super stressed out. It's been an entire YEAR since Naruto disappeared, and no word of if he is alive or not. She was unfocused, lacking sleep, her hair was even messy. Her eyes were lifeless, but not her true feeling. She still believed Naruto and Kakashi are alive, and that they are alright. But something was bugging her more...Why did the Akatsuki wait until now to kilp off Jiraiya? It made no sense. Naruto was who they wanted right? So why further bother...No, that's just how they are, evil people. They don't care WHO gets hurt, and even less of who dies. She stopped walking, in front of her were Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba, looking bored. It was a sad kind of bored. She walked up to Shikamaru. "Did you and Lady Tsunade find anything yet?" Shikamaru shook his head, sighing. "Nothing." She sighed too, of course he didn't. "I can't believe he's been gone for a year...he JUST got back too. And things went south for him from there. And now, he's gone AGAIN?" Choji muttered. What worried the group most about Choji, he hasn't eaten in a while. Unless its for a training reason, that wasn't normal. "I know man. Even Akamaru misses the guy." Kiba said, petting his canine best friend. The dog was whining, he also looked tired. "We tried to lock onto his scent, but we keep going back to where we started. It's like he just...vanished." Shikamaru stood up, and walked off. "I'm going to speak with Tsunade." Sakura looked at him. "Why? She told us all we wanted to hear." "That's exactly what I mean. She told us every timr what we WANTED to hear, instead of what we NEEDED to know." Sakura was more confused now. "Think Sakura, she sent Kakashi after him, and Fugasaku too. Tell me that isn't desparate. She's not telling us what we need to hear..." He continued to walk, everyone else staying behind.

(Hokage Mansion) Tsunade was out of it lately. She barely left the mansion now, so Shizune had to keep getting her food and water and all the other stuff. She even stopped gambling! Now, to Shizune, because of WHY she stopped, she didn't know whether to cheer or pout. Cheering her up was becoming useless. Jiraiya was recently killed, Tsunade is the only Sannin left now. She felt alone in the Village, despite all the people around her. That's the only reason why she didn't go herself, someone needed to stay, for the Village. She heard a knock on her door. She straightend out her hair, and cleared her throat. "Come in." The door opened, and Shikamaru came through, looking questionably at her. "Is there something you need, Shikamaru?" She said. But he kept a straight face. "I want answers." "Sorry, but I'm fresh out of those right now, come back at a later time." She responded. "Lady Tsunade, forgive me for talking out of term, but we both know that, is a load of crap." She sighed, she expected this, but didn't think he'd figure it out. Wait, he's SHIKAMARU, of course he would! "Want to know how I know? You sent Kakashi somewhere he didn't know about, and was still unsure of whether to do it or not. Also, I saw you send Fugasaku to the same place, yet you had no hesitation that time. I think you know where Naruto went now, don't you?" Tsunade flinched. She really should have prepared more... "Shikamaru...know who you speak to..." But he ignored her, he only leaned in. "Where...are...they? I know you figured it out, I want in. And so will everyone else." Tsunade didn't blink anymore. "I'm telling you I DON'T KNOW." "And I'm telling YOU, that you're lying." They stared each other down, not backing out. Shizune then busted in, looking panicked. Tsunade saw her face, and got concerned. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Shizune gasped, then said, "WE Have a REALLY big problem.'

Outside the Village, All of the Six Paths of Pain, along with Konan, were standing there, paused. Tobi gave them the word, it was time to cross over. Nagato was kept in a special capsule, to safely transport him to their destination. They were ready to attack, the proclaimed Akatsuki leader saying, "Know pain..." They jumped into the air, into the village, and then there was chaos...

( Po's Dreamscape)  
Po was in that colorful space all over again, standing on what looks like nothing. "Weird...this place again..." He was about to stop walking, when a dark figure, back facing Po, stood there in front of him. Wait, this happened before... "So...you're the Dragon Warrior guy the others keep talking about..." Po was confused. This guy knew him too? "I know you're confused by the way, and...its alright." He waited for Po to respond. When he didn't, he continued. "I'm here...to provide information. Information you REALLY need to hear. Eat this imaginary dumpling so I know you are listening." A dumpling appeared in front of Po. No time wasted, he ate it, then burped loudly. "Ahhh...I feel SO much better..." The figure laughed. "That's so you won't ask me for snacks while I'm speaking. So make sure you listen, because you do that on your own." Po patted his stomach, jiggling it. "Woah...you're right. I feel completely stuffed! Didn't think that was possible..." The figure laughed again. "Yeah, I kept hearing you re a big eater. But, you ARE a panda after all." The figure sat down, and a tree stump appeard behind him, seating him. "Ok, first things first dude. First off, this isn't a dream, you're in the Spirit World." Po just said, "Ohhhh..." He sat there for a few seconds, then shouted, "WHAT?! I'M IN THE WHAT NOW?!" The figure hushed him. "MORON! CALM DOWN! YOU ARE NOT DEAD!" Didn't say it was a quiet hush... Po calmed down, but then asked, "Why AM I here then?" The figure clasped his hands together, leaning to him, still sitting. "That, my friend, is what I'm here for. I'm gonna tell you what's gonna happen, and YOU'RE gonna choose whether you use that information or not. Are you with me?" Po nodded in understanding. He knew this was serious...

(Physical World) Everyone was gathered around Po, in worry. He hasn't woken up in 30 minutes. The smell of breakfast obviously didn't wake him, and THAT'S when they started to worry. Tigeress hasn't left his side at all, in the most worrisome state more than anybody. She studied his breathing rate, and it was really slow. Not fatal slow, but really slow. Naruto sat there too, also worried. He didn't know what was happening either. But Kurama did. (Interesting...he's in a Spiritual Trance...) Naruto had to whisper. "What's that?" (It means the panda managed to cross into the Sprit World without dying, think of it as a...visit. How long I it? The heck if I know...) Shifu heard Naruto whisper."Naruto? What is it?" "Nothing Master, I'm fine." Lotus came into the room. "Well, it seems our fluffy sleep friend is really out of it. We should wait for him to wake on his own." Everyone hesitated, but walked out of the room, leaving Naruto, Tigeress, and Viper. Said snake slithered herself around Naruto' body, gently coiling onto his arm. "Sweetie, I know you're worried, we all are. But sitting here isn't going to wake him up." Naruto was reluctant, but complied. "Yeah...you're right..." Naruto got up and left with her, leaving only Tigeress. She never took her eyes off him, making sure his heart still beated. She was so worried, why won't he wake up? Tigeress sighed in frustration. The longer he's out, the longer she has to stay, and the more suspicious everyone got. She had no choice but to leave him, and hope he wakes up when she got back. She kissed his cheek, and whispered, "Please...be okay Po..." She then squeezed his paw, and headed out of his room, still worried sick.

In the Diamond Palace's kitchen, everyone was eating breakfast before training. Shadow was the only one who is completely silent. Jhong walked in, feeling quite awake, with Snow walking by him, back in her training gear. She felt very happy too. But wolf senses told them that it wasn't the right time, and kept quiet about their "experience". "Why is everyone so down?" Monkey looked up at him. "It's Po..." Scarlet finished, "He won't wake up." Jhong was concerned, and looked at Snow, who is also worried. "Do you know why?" Crane spoke up, "He isn't sick, and there are no signs that he is dying. Nobody knows what to do." Shifu joined in. "But we will, eventually. Now is the time to train until further notice." Lotus then said, "You heard the man! GET TO TRAINING!" Everyone, out of instinct, rushed out of the kitchen. Shifu rubbed his ears. "I was RIGHT next to you. Must you be so loud?" Lotus scoffed. "Must your ears be so big? HAHAHAHA! "Cough" "Cough". She then randomly said, "Hey! You three!" Scarlet, Crane, And Naruto turned to her. "For you three, I have a special training session for you..."

(In an open Grass Plain) Sasuke was lying in the grass, eyes closed, but not sleeping. He had his arms around his head, thinking about things. "This...is...BORING!" Jinx was on a tree branch, looking out for enemies that could ambush them. "Sasuke! I've been standing here for HOURS! Can I come down now?" Sasuke thought about it, and just said, "Sure." The raven jumped down, flapping her wings. "Ha...now I have to fly around for a few minutes to reduce the numbness in my talons. Are you gonna be okay?" Sasuke nodded yes silently, and she was on her way to the skies. He actually relaxed a bit, about to doze off. But then:(Sasukeeeee...Sasukeeeee...I know you hear me Sasuke...) He sat up quickly, gripping his sword, looking for the source of the voice. (You're not gonna find me boy...but I'll find you, sooner or later...) "Who are you? What do you want from me?" (I've read through your memories Sasuke. You want more power don't you? I can give it to you...no charge...) "I don't need your power." (Are you so sure about that? You ve kept yourself hidden for a long while now...you want the main spotlight, I'll get it for you. I can give you...your full potential...) Sasuke hesitated. Whoever this guy was, he read him like a book. He was hiding for too long, it's time to end that. "...Fine. What ,do you have in mind?" Jinx JUST came at that moment, looked at his face, and sighed. "We're moving out again, aren't we?" Later, Fenghuang and Jao came out of their side of the forest, looking quite calm. "That...was...ridiculously fantastic." Fenghuang said. Both of their respective furs were ruffled, making their entire bodies look lke bedheads. Jao looked at her, and started to pant, like a dog, as he is. Fenghuang looked at him. "What's you're problem, love?" Jao snapped out of it enough to answer. "You're...still...showing a bit...at your vest..." Confused, she looked at herself, and blushed. She buttoned up the last three buttons in her vest. "My bad...but I'm glad I got your attention." She said, winking at him. Jao smirked with her. Then suddenly, the owl heard a noise, and turned her head all the way around, like most owls do. "Someone's there...Come out! And maybe we won't clobber you! Much..." Then...the source of the voice came out, and the two were shocked silly. "SASUKE?" They both said, and they saw he was, like, 16? 17? He walked up to them, with Jinx next to him, and just blankly said to Jao, "Your wolves attacked me...make sure to call them off sometimes." Jao was confused on the outside, but was evil laughing on the inside. (Excellent! Master Fang's message got through. Now we can move on to the Big City...) He smirked, and pointed at their cave. "By the way, we have a new buisness partner..." Then, out came a cheetah, in a green vest and blue pants, and had brown eyes. "Pleased to meet you Sasuke. My name is Chang..."

(Wind Temple)  
Naruto,Scarlet, and Crane were at the destination they were assigned. What was strange was..."The wind is always blowing." Naruto whispered. Crane added, "Its true...very interesting..," Then, he felt weight on his back, making him yelp. On his back, were the fox twins, Aoi and Huan. "Ooooh. This is a special place." Aoi said. Huan added, "Yeah...special place..." Mei Ling(Mountain Cat) skipped around him. "Well this should be good! More abilities? I've got to see that!" Aoi jumped off Cranes back. "Yeah! Everyone went to a specific elemental training ground, each in different mountain places. Currently, Mantis, Crystal, and Viper at Water, Monkey at Earth, and Mrs. Tigeress is at Fire, she did Earth already." Crane raised an eyebrow. "MRS. Tigeress? She's not married?" "But I saw her kiss Papa Po at the palace training place." Crane froze up. "She...will...crush me...if I blab that out..." Mei Ling put a paw to her chest. "Awwww...I knew it! I knew they would hook up! So did Sasha." Huan was disgusted. "BLAH! Girl stuff! I need action in order to block it out!" Aoi growled at him, it was a cute growl from everyone else's point of view. "I'll show YOU action!" She tackled him, and the two began to fight, rolling back and forth in front of the warriors. Naruto deadpanned, Crane facepalmed (winged?) And Scarlet and Mei Ling just tried not to laugh. "Ok ok! I'll watch them, you guys get to training... OH MY GOODNESS! STOP RIGHT NOW! NO BITING!" She ran after them, while the others walked up to the door. Naruto looked at the giant boulder marked, "Wind" in Chinese."Ok...how do we do this?" Just then, a bigger boulder dropped in front of them, alo g with two others. They gathered together, and transformed into three giant rock monsters. They roared at the three, making their skin/feathers ruffle. Crane sweatdropped. "Is everyone else's challenge training like this?"

( Water Temple)  
Crystal dodged another water whip from a giant water serpent, panting. The fur on her head had gotten longer over the passing months, and it was messed up from the stress. "IS EVERYONE ELSE'S CHALENGE TRAINING LIKE THIS!" She yelled, blowing fur out of her face, not panicking at all. She didn't even look scared, just acting ike an irritated teenager. Which, while fighting a giant monster, doesn't make sense. Mantis and Viper helped her up, while dodging another whip. "We gotta focus Crystal! Water isn't exactly easy to hit you know!" Mantis shouted over the roaring water. Viper used her tail to slash it's tail off, but it just grew it back from the nearby lake. She pouted. "No fair!" She had to do something about its recovering body. Mantis kept popping in and out of its body, still not doing damage. It roared, and used its tail to smash him against the wall. "Ugh...this is why I hate swimming..." he grunted, sliding down the wall. Crystal looked back at the serpent. "Ok...this needs to stop." She then brought out her hands, and swirled then in a circular motion, making the water monster break down into the lake. Viper followed suit, with her tail. "Mantis! Do what we do!" They all did the same motion, breaking it apart more. Then it finally shattered, falling into the water. They all cheered. "Yeah! We did it! We totally kicked his watery butt! Training...FINSHED!" Crystal yelled. Huo and Sarah came up to them. Sarah looked like she's due anyday now. Crystay walked up to her, kneeled, and poked her belly, making the mother giggle. "Hear that buddy? Your big sister is gonna be POWERFUL! And responsible...I'm also responsible..." Huo laughed. "I'm sure you are Crystal. Now let's get you all dried off." They walked for the temple's exit, when Mantis hopped into the tip of Crystal's fluffy tail, hiding in its fur. She yelped,'and brought her tail in front of her. "Hey hey! Personal space dude!" Mantis popped out, looking at her."Can I rest in this tail fur?'I'm BEAT from being thrashed by water." The princess sighed. "Fine. But if you follow me into the changing room while I put on drier clothes, OR... if I feel my behind touched by ANYTHING but my own tail...I'M gonna come up with a MUCH more gruesome death than having your head bitten off, GOT IT?!" She shouted, glaring at him with slitted blue eyes. He went white with fear, and gulped. "Y-yes ma'am...I mean...Your Highness..." he said fearfully, and hid back in her tail like it's a mini jungle. She calmed down, and looked at Viper. "See? Tigeress wasn't COMPLETELY wrong. You use a man's fear to get them to listen to you, almost always works." Viper imaginary shrugged, no shoulders. "It doesn't suit you though. Stick to being nice, like me!" She said with a smile. Crystal nodded. "You're right Master." The pair continued to walk, while no one heard Crystal say, "Still doing it though, it's too much fun!" The boulder there had "Water".

(Earth Temple) Monkey jumped cross the rocky terrain, trying to look for an opening on the giant rock scorpion, attempting to smash the mammal. Which is kinda fitting, for secret reasons. "Dodge, dodge, dodge, DODGE!" He kept chanting, dodging every strike. It's tail got to close, and smashed the boulder just behind him, making him fly into a wall. "Pain...in...my...everything..." he whimpered, peeling off the wall, falling off his back. Vincent winced the fall, while Shadow sipped his tea, barely watching, his taik resting on a patch of grass outside the course. "He's just gonna SIT there!? While I'M busting my butt trying to fight these-AWWW! Right in the face!" Monkey crashed into the wall again, this time falling on his face. Mei Ling(Fox) sipped her tea too, her tail swishing."My my...you look hurt." She said out of humor. Monkey looked at her, twitching his eye."Look, I know you and Shifu are back together, and we're happy about it. But you are SERIOUSLY angering me off now!" He shouted, a vein pulsing from his forehead. Mei Ling thought about that. "Hmmm...Shadow, should we assist?" He sipped his cup of tea again, then said,"Not me." "Yep, sorry." They both sipped their tea at the same time, angering him more. Vincent stood up, his croc tail twitching with nervousness. He was wearing his training armor he made himself. Apparently he is also a very good blacksmith. Handy right? "I-I can h-h-help y-ou out w-with the t-training c-course." Monkey shined his eyes. "Why didn't ya say so? Lay it on me!" Vincent used his aura to make a,giant shield, to blocking the monsters tail pincer. Then he continued. "You h-have t-to use its s-size against it. Then land a b-blow on its c-chest." Monkey nodded. "Seriously? You're the planning guy? With your timidness?" "S-Snow is usually t-the p-planning g-uy. I mean, g-girl." Vincent stuttered. Monkey then rain around the rocky terrain again, lettingn the creature try to strike him, wearing it down. He finally collapsed, and Monkey shook his head. "Dude, come on! You're a rock! Why are YOU tired?!" He didn't bother waiting, he just ran up, jumped, and his fist turned yellow. Then he struck the monster in its chest, shattering it into pieces. "Yeah! I rule! Training is DONE!" He looked at Shadow and Mei Ling, STILL sipping tea. "No thanks to you two! At least Vincent was enough to lend me advice!" Mei Ling brought one paw up. "But Monkey, we did help you." "Yeah right! How'd you help me?" Shadow blankly said, "Watch out for that rock." Monkey got confused. "You didn't tell me about a r-" BANG! A rock landed on his head, making him freeze up. The rock split in two, letting him wobble. 'Ooooh...ahhhhh...prettyyyyyy staaaaarrrrs..." he finally fell on the ground, a big bruise on his head, throbbing. Vincent walked out to the exit. "I'll get Sasha for first aid...hey! I d-didnt s-stutter! ...Aw man..." Shadow looked at Monkey, and sipped his tea again. "Monkey down." Mei Ling however, was thinking of other things. "That went well...wonder how my Fu-Fu is doing?"she whispered,sighing with a lovely tone. Shadow added, "No. Seriously. Someome needs to look at Monkey." The boulder here had "Earth."

(Spirit World) Po was well beyond atonished. He didn't realize how connected his world and Naruto's world are, just because of the two of them. He then thought of something else..."I sensed something powerful for a few seconds every time I passed by Naruto. At first I didn't think much of it, but now it makes sense..." The figure nodded his head. "Po, I've learned a lot about you. You suffered just as much as Naruto did. The only diffence is that your experience lasted for years, even when you didn't notice. And Naruto had it bad his entire life. Being an orphan was tough Po. It's not a good life, but he envies you because you got out. He's glad that you have Mr. Ping with you as a father. Neither of you know your true parents, but you still tried to make the best of it. Heck, the boy was taken in by a viper fot cying out loud! That's SO ironic, because he hated snakes." "Really?" "Really. But he doesn't remember that either, not that it would make a difference. She's already wedged her way into his heart, along with you." Po stood back. "Me?" The figure continued, "He treated you with as much love and care as a brother, a brother he can relate to, and look up to as a hero. Yet even with memory loss...he refuses to let go of Sasuke..." This really caught Po's attention. "Sasuke? That boy...it was Sasuke this entire time?" When he first met Naruto, he heard him mutter something, like somebody's name. Yes, he DID hear him after all. The figure turned to a cloud floating by,and pointed at it. "Check it out, it's your girlfriend. And man, she can put up a fight."Po was confused, so he looked at the cloud himself, and gasped. "Tigress?"

(Phyical World, Fire Temple) Tigress stood in fighting stance, facing her opponent. The challenge...was herself. Another Tigeress, made of fire and rock, was standing straight across a pit of lava, filled with platforms and chains. Tigress needed to focus completely on the fight. Literally slip up once, and its over for her. She was there for another reason. That Tiger copy, is her rage, in physical form. She needed to tame that part of herself. She has to train herself to keep her rage more properly intact. Shifu was stnding on top of a high pilar of rock, watching closely. Jhong, Snow, June, and Bandit were also watching her carefully,'worried. This training ground was built within the confines of a volcano, which hasn't erupted in years. The only boring thing about this...is that rocks can't talk. Tigeress doesn't care though. This hunk of rock was going down. She leapt forward, along with her opposite, and struck each other in the chest, forcing them both back. Tigeress felt winded. She should have known that it's punches really hard, because her body is flesh. Which is a disadvantage on her part. "Grrr.." And it irritated her, but that was the point. She charged again, and spin kicked the stone statue. It slid across the floor, but kept standing. It said nothing, and ran back at her, scratching the ground when it claws made contact. "Ha...you think I fear you? You're just another part of me." She said, knowing it won't speak back. Shifu watched the two go back and forth, having full confidence in his daughter. "Shifu, I'm sure she'll be fine. She's seems to be a strong young woman." June said to him. He nodded, not taking his eyes off the fight. Tigress was making good progress, but looked out of it. She wasn't completely focused like she should. Wait...she IS worried about something.'And that something, or someone, is Po. He checked up on him hours ago, he still didn't wake. Tigress was getting more worried. (Tigress sat by the panda, who was still breathing and still not awake. "Darn it Po...Why won't you wake up? Please open your eyes. I so badly want to see your eyes. Even you wouldn't oversleep this long...come on already." "Tigeress, its time to go. We have to get you in training." She turned to Shifu. "But Master..." "Master Lotus will watch Po, she promises you. Please, we must be off." He held her paw, and gently pulled her out of the room. She was sad, but didn't fight him.) Stone Tigress spin kicked Tigress and she crashed into the wall, and fell on the ground. In the shock of the pain, she remembered Naruto say something.("Tigress, Po cares about you more than you know. You have to show him that all that caring isn't worthless, unless you truly think he's worthless. Which we all know is a lie.") And Jhong too.( "At least your adoptive father was there for you. My real father was gone for so long in my life, it's like I never had one. Po's been a better father to me for the last few months. But I cherished the times I DID have with my real father, and loved him anyway.") And finally, Kakashi.(Don't go telling yourself that life would be better off without Po ever coming to you. You should cherish the friendship you two have. In my world, ninja's who rules are scum. But if they abandon their friends, they're worse than scum. That applies to EVERYONE, no matter where we are. And according to what I've seen so far, Po is definetly not scum. Why would you want to give up a friend like Po?") Tigeresses eyes widened, slitted. She stood up, and her fists flared with fire. Then calmly said, "I don't." She jumped up high, bounced off a rock, then dived at Stone Tigress, fist cocked back, before throwing it through the statue, shattering it completely. She staggered back up, fist in the air. "Training...Completed..." Shifu smiled. Jhong and the other wolves cheered. "Tigress did it! I knew she could!" Tigeresses fire paws were doused out, and she made out for the other rooms. The boulder there said "Fire".

(Spirit World) "Woah...she was awesome! She totally crushed that rock version her!" Po also cheered loudly, fist pumped in the air. The figure nodded his head in agreement. "Not too bad...strong catch ya got there Po." Now that Po noticed, this figure had pretty long hair...spiky too... "Po, I have tragic news." Po stopped celebrating after that. "Naruto...can't return to his home world again." Po gasped in shock. "What? But why? Not that I'll keep him from you, if he belongs there, I won't argue." The figure was impressed. "You really do have a good heart kid, and I deeply respect that. Now onto other matters..." A leaf was swirling in the air, landing in between them, creating a ripple affect, making it look like water. "Your answer is in the pond, look into it..." Po felt very uncomfortable at the sight of the leaf, it looked so devoid of life. He didn't want to look, but knew he had to. He slowly looked over to the water, and what he saw made his heart sink...

(Leaf Village Ruins) Sakura was shivering from the coldness around her. And that coldness was hoplessness. Everything the Leaf worked for...everything they strived to protect...everything...went to rubble. The Hokage Mansion was broken down, the houses were destoyed, and almost everyone she knew was either severely wounded, or dead. She staggered over to her friends, who were huddled into a small circle, looking quite injured. "They came out of nowhere..." "Never saw them comin...'" "W-we couldn't fight back..." "What are we supposed to do now?..." She finally showed herself. "Guys?" Everyone stopped to look at her. "Thank goodness Sakura is still alive." Ino said. Shikamaru shook his head. "Will it matter? Face it guys, without Naruto here...we're toast..." Akamaru whined from the pain in its leg, and Kiba went to his aid, petting him. "So that's it then? Game Over?" "Not quite." Everyone jumped at the voice, and turned around, to see the toad named Shima. "Lady Shima? What are you doing here?"Sakura asked. The lady sighed sadly. "Sorry youngin's, its time to leave." "LEAVE? But the village..." "Will stay a pile of rubble if you don't come with me." She then chanted unheard, then a portal opened. "Come through here, you'll find Naruto'boy." Shikamaru jumped. "WHAT!?" "Yes, he's in this new world filled with old wonders, just as mysterious and powerful as ours. Only one problem...only two of you can go with me." Everyone went silent again. "What?" 'Only two of you are allowed, its urgent." Everyone turned to Shikamaru and Sakura. "You two go, you knew Naruto longer than anybody, both of you. You guys go." The two were hesitant. "But..." Tsunade came up from the shadows, gripping a bleeding arm. "Go. Keep him alive and safe. DO NOT BRING HIM BACK HERE. You're our last hope." The two looked at each other, and made their decision. "Got it." Saying their goodbyes, they jumped after Shima into the portal, also closing it. Everyone stood there sadly, seeing them off. The Akatsuki came out of the sky, landed on their feet, then walked slowly toward them. Tsunade stood firm, ready to fight to her last breath. "Its been an honor serving with you all." Neji added, "They will tear us apart..." Choji too. "They'll crush us..." Hinata, "T-to pieces." Shino, "But we will fight." Ino, "And we'll give em a good one." Lee, "it will be a glorious battle." Tenten, "We have a high chance of not living through it." Finally, Kiba. "Then we might as well go down in a blaze of glory!" They shouted, and charged at the Akatsuki...

(Wind Temple) "This is pointless!" Scarlet shouted at her teammates. These rock monsters just won't quit. "Guys, the wind! There's GOTTA be a clue there!" Crane yelled. Naruto whispered the word again. "Wind..." He gasped. "Guys! I got it! Gather your chi into mine!" They were confused, but obeyed. They used the wind to gather chi into Naruto's Rasengan, enlarging it. Then it growed, and went whiter instead of blue. Then finally, Naruto held it up, shouted "Wind Justice! Rasenshuriken!" Crane then used his talons to grab Naruto, and toss him at the rock beasts. The wind ball made contact, and the monsters started to get sliced apart from the force of the wind. The ear splitting ringing was helping the effect. The rock beasts eventually turned into nothing but dust. Scarlet and Crane, gently, highwinged each other. "YEAH!" Naruto held up his hand, thumb up. "Training...Complete..."

Kakashi was with Mr Ping and Luminous, finally at the Valley of Aura's gates. "So...this is the place, I guess?" shrugged. "Meh, I've seen better. Not bigger, but better." Luminous held his wing. "Come on! Let's go inside and meet the locals!" So they all rushed into the Valley. Meanwhile, Po jolted awake, panting. He could NOT let that hapen to his world, or there will be no stopping the Akatsuki. "I gotta find Naruto, FAST..." 


	26. A New Kind Of Determination

Po was rushing to the Element Temples, because he knew that they would train there. It was on their to-do list. He had the list in his paws, actually. "Gotta find him! All fast like and, stuff." He continued to dash for the temples, not seeing Kakashi run by him. "Kakashi! What are you doing here?!" "Freaking out and looking for Naruto, what about you?!" "Freaking out and looking for Naruto...wait..." "Po! No time for chat!'We need to move quickly!" Without another word, they sprinted toward the temples, both having seriously bad news...

(In the Element Temples)  
Everyone met in the storage section of the ancient ruins, each looking a bit, or a LOT, messed up. "Ok, Tigress goes first. What happened to you?" Naruto said. "I got set on fire, what happened to Crystal, Viper, and Mantis?" "We got a little more splash than we wanted. What happened to Monkey?" "I got'socked by a hapened to Naruto, Crane, and Scarlet?" "Wind blew us apart." Everyone nodded, and began to chat a bit. Jake, the blue jay, managed to fly into the temple,'and walk right in. Scarlet screeched out, and flew right into him, pinning him with her wings on his. "Oh my gosh Jake! I'm so sorry we didn't see each other often! I promise to set us up on a date soon, promise!" She freaked out, and kissed his beak, lovingly. Everyone tried to give them privacy, leaving them to their makeout. They separated,and smiled. "Ok...not that I didn't like the kiss...or the deal you made, but...thats not why I'm here." Scarlets head tilted. "Really? Why are you here again?" "Just here to let you know, that Po just woke up, he's right outside. And he looks freaked." Everyone got both excited at the first news, and worried at the second. Naruto then said, "Ok then! Po needs comfort or something. So let's go do that! Shifu, Mei Ling, stop making out!" The fox and red panda were sitting on a log, blushing. "Um...yes, quite right. Let's go love." Mei Ling smiled. "Right behid you, love." So everyone rushed out of the building. And they then see Po pacing back and forth, and...Kakashi? "Guys, where have you been?" Po asked. Tigress managed to push through everyone, and looked at Po. "Po, what's wrong?" "Guys, I have seriously bad news about Naruto." Said ninja came in, looking confused. "What bad news about me? What's happening bro?" Po looked completely sad at him, worrying everyone else. "Bro, trust me, you can't hear this. It's not my choice, you need to go back inside." Naruto looked hurt, but complies, walking back into the temple. Crystal got worried, and followed him. Mr. Ping then came around, with Luminous. "PO, MY BOY!" Po's despaired attitude completely changed in an instant. "DAD!" They ran and hugged, saying father-son things. Po then saw Luminous, and Mr. Ping beat him to the question. "Po, this is my new girlfriend, Luminous!" Monkey jaw dropped. "Ping got a what now?" Luminous jumped in. "It is nice to meet you all, but we have more pressing matters. Starting with this here fella."

A toad was seen in a hood, not saying a word. But he made sure he paid attention to the conversation. Shifu noticed though, and looked at Kakashi. "He is a friend of mine." The toad took off his hood, and showed his face. "Name's Master Fugasaku, in your terms. I'm tellin' you now, I'm not an enemy." He looked at Shifu for a bit. "Nice beard." THAT, was not expected. "Yours isn't too bad either." Fugasaku then cleared his throat. "Ok, I'm not gonna go sugar coating this ok? I'm here to tell you that we have a HUGE problem." He then looked at Jhong, then Po, and looked intrigued. "You two are...no...it couldn't be." Jhong chose to say nothing. "I'm here to say, your world is in major danger. And it has much to do with this Po fella, and Naruto." Viper smelled him out, and Tigeress scanned him. No sign of lying. This could be bad... Po added in, "He's right. I've heard some info from the Spirit World." Shifu was awestruck, he slept himself into the Spirit World? And came back unscathed? Crazy. "Alright Po I'm interested, what did you hear?"

Back in the Temple, Naruto was sitting on a bench, with Crystal at his side, rubbing his hands with her paws. "Awww, what's the matter dude? Mad that you couldn't hear what the adults are saying?" Naruto brought his head up. "What's so bad about Po's news that he won't tell me what it is? Doesn't he think I can take it?" Crystal leaned her head on him, purring. "I'm sure it's for a good reason." Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, I guess..." Crystal got closer to him. "Hey, we're by ourselves, and mom is cool with her baby." "It isn't out yet?" I know! Weird right? Its not dead, just...sitting there. And-GAAHHH!" Something came out of her tail, and onto the floor. "Ha...ha...I fell asleep in there...crazy." Crystal gave Mantis the "Leave or Die" look, and he chose to leave, very quickly. Naruto flinched. Crystal is scary sometimes. How does Jhong put up with her? "Anyway, since Po won't tell me, wanna just chill here?" She looked confused. "Don't wanna try to easedrop on them?" "I could, but with Shifu's big superhearing ears, I won't get close. So we're kinda stuck here." Crystal shrugged, that was understandable. She eased closer, and rubbed her head next to his. "So then, wanna just,cuddle?" Naruto blushed. "If there is anything I DO remember, is that no normal girl ever asked me that." Crystal kissed his cheek, and snuggled ever closer to him. "Well Naruto, I'm a fox princess, so I'm not really considered a normal girl, am I?" Naruto had no more arguements. Kurama would have said something, but was focused on something else. (What exactly did that panda see? I know he is hiding something, and it has something to do with our world. And its BAD...)

(Back Outside)  
"And then he said that he knew Naruto really well. I knew he was telling the truth. Which is hard because sprits are strangely really good liers." Po said. Everyone sat down to listen in on his experience in the Spirit World. Kakashi finally concluded that this world was far more spiritually connected than his own. But something still bothered him. "What did this mystery figure say Po?" The panda's face turned sad, but went on. "He put a dead leaf in a puddle..." Kakashi already didn't like the sound of this. "And he showed me...a vision...a vision of Naruto's home." Everyone gasped at the news, he saw Naruto's homeworld? Tigress almost choked on her next question. "What...what else Po?" Po's face turned in a despaired one. "The place you call the Leaf Village...is completely destroyed..." Kakashi jerked. It...it can't be...it just...can't... "It was horrible...burning buildings...destroyed streets...smoke filled the air...and...everyone is dead." Silence. True...utter...ominous...silence... Kakashi dropped to his knees, hands on the ground. He was shaking. "My home...my friends...my comrades...my FAMILY...all...gone..." Po saddened more at Kakashi's form. "There is a bit of good news. There are three survivors." Kakashi instantly shot up. "There was some toad lady...a human girl with pink hair...and a guy with black hair, a vest, and he also looked REALLY smart." Kakashi sighed in slight relief. Sakura and Shikamaru survived at the least. And Lady Shima too. Fugasaku shook his head. "Ah, my beloved Shima. We are on different wavelengths, but we love each other anyway. I'm so glad she's okay." Po's mood lifted a bit, but then remembered something else. "Oh yeah! The figure said that they were sent to an entirely different area in China, and we have to find them." Kakashi nodded. He hoped for it even, because for a minute it sounded too easy. "Where are they?" "I don't know, he gave me these symbols that I know are Chineses symbols, but its hard to read. But he gave me a scroll with them on it."

Po opened up the scroll, and unrolled it. It was glowing blue, a very calming blue, and so were the symbols. Shifu looked it over, intrigued. "Amazing...these symbols were written with pure positive chi... but I'm unable to read it." June walked up. "Let me take a look." The she wolf was handed the scroll, and scanned the symbols. She then gasped. "I know this place!" Everyone shouted, "YOU DO?!" Except for Genesis and Lotus, who also knows what this place was. "The symbols are... SPAN LANG="zh-CN"城市的精神/SPAN, meaning, "City of Spirits." Jhong was confused. "How do you know mom?" June turned to her son. "It's because... it was the place where for the first time, your father laid his eyes on me. We were only pups back then" Silence. "And Jhong...it is also your TRUE birthplace." Jhong's eyes widened. She never told him this? Why? "I know you have questions, and I will answer them, but long story short, we moved to the Valley of Aura to protect you. That's when your father pledged loyalty to Shen. Because if he and the pack did not...Shen could have killed you right there." Everyone gasped. Shen's marks were still scarring them, and they can't stop it. "He was desparate. He agreed to Shen's terms, and would serve as a lifelong servent, as long as you were safe." She turned to Po. "It was 15 years after Shen's exile, after the panda attack. And that's when Jao started to try to gain Shen's favor." She turned back to Jhong. "Then you grew a little...and you met Crystal and Snow. And a few years later, your brother was born." Po was still in shock. "So wait? Shen? That wolf boss guy? All related to Jhong?" He then gasped again, and turned to Jhong. "Wolf Boss was your father?!" "..." Jhong did not respond. June lowered her ears. "I was afraid of this..." "No! Its not like that!" Tigeress stood by Po. "Indeed. We compared the two, Jhong seems to be competely different than other wolves. Not counting you of course." Shifu also said, "If anything, he's one of the kindest wolves we've ever met." Jhong was relived, they didn't hate him for his fathers actions. "I know there are more questions Jhong, but not here. We have to find Naruto's comrades, and quickly." Kakashi ad the others stood up. "The Akatsuki are most likely after Naruto and Sasuke. We no longer have support from the other side, due to our village being completely destroyed. We HAVE to find the other two. They may still be alive." Tigeress stood up. "So, are you guys up for it?" Everyone nodded yes. And went back into the Diamond Palace to prepare.

(Inside The Palace) "Sooo...we have another place to travel to? AWESOME!" Naruto exclaimed. "Naruto, do you remember a girl with pink hair? The girl you were always there for?" Naruto was confused. "What? I don't know." Kakashi tried a different angle. "Do you remember the teammates of Team 7?" Naruto's eyes widened, and his eyes flashed blue for a second, then back to normal. His eyes then went dim. "S-Sakura?" Kakashi smiled. "Thats' her." Crystal was intrigued, but not jealous. "Friend of yours?" "She's one of my teammates! I remember I was on a team! That is more the reason to go find her! She's one of my best friends! And also...my used to be my crush..." Crystal frowned. "BUT, she was never truly into me no matter what I did, so I eventually just stuck with being her friend." Vincent shuddered. "S-seems we h-have a c-common experience." Po crossed by. "You guys ready to move out soon?" Crystal held Naruto, and Naruto adjusted his headband, fox smiling. "You bet! Let's get movin!" He dashed out, a laughing fox princess in his arms. Kakashi looked at Po. "Remember, don't tell Naruto the news. Not only does he not remember, but if he does..." Shifu finshed, "It would tear him apart." Po nodded. "Don't worry, I won't." Soon afterwords, the Diamond students, the Furious Five, both Mei Lings, Lotus, Shadow, , all three wolves,Sarah,and Luminous were at the door, all packed. But Po was still confused. "Where's Tigeress?" Monkey said, "She said something about a change in attire. Which means she has a new look in mind. Its about time too." Everyome walked down the stairs. Han walked up to Po. "Take care of my beloved wife and children, Dragon Warrior. I'd hate to miss my next child's birth, but someome has to stay and govern the village. I know its much to ask..." Po shook Hans hand. "Don't worry about it sir! You can count on me!" Han smiled, and headed back into his royal chambers. "Po?" The panda smiled a the voice and turned. "Hey Ti-holy bean cakes..." He stopped mid-sentence, and took a look at Tigeress. She completly changed her training gear attire. Her vest was changed from red with black leaves, to a black vest with a yellow tiger in the front. Her black pants looked a little bit darker, and also had yin-yang symbols on the sides. She was also wearing blue gloves, torn on the top to let her claws out. She also wore red buttons on her vest instead of just plain silver. Po doesn't think she noticed, but three of them were still undone...the only reason why he wasn't dead yet was because she didn't see him stare for only two seconds. And it was NOT for THAT particular reason at all. Po doesn't work like that, at least not yet...She was also wearing...a bracelet? She had a orange bracelet on her wrist, it looked like fire. She held another one in her hand, it was black and white, just like him. She handed it to him. It was a present. "Oh...thanks Tigeress." He took it, and put it on his wrist, it fit perfectly. She looked at him, paw on her hip. "So? How do you like my new attire? Did it... captivate you?" Po didn't answer immediatley, she just smelled so nice today... "Um... yeah! Sure! Totally awesome- no. You look...GORGEOUS." She then took a mischeivous look. "Even...sexy?" "Totally sexy! ...WAIT! I mean you aren't sexy! I mean, you ARE sexy, but I didn't mean it like THAT. I mean... I DID mean it like that, but it was beca-MMPH!" Po was cut off. Tigress had to kiss his lips to get him to stop stuttering. But he relaxed quicker than he thought, and put his paws on her waist, pulling her in. She didn't reject, if anything, she welcomed it, just let him hold her, purring. They kept this up for a minute, then separated. She was completely dazed, but Po was struggling just to stand. But they recovered, and then held hands. "Ready for another journey, my panda?" Po smiled. "You know I am, feline of awesomeness." They then proceeded to walk down the steps to join their friends.

(Unknown Location) Tobi looked at the clouds. This won't do at all. That panda is growing ever more powerful, Naruto is getting his power back, and Sasuke still managed to avoid him. He needs leverage, and fast. He decided to start with the blondes friends, since his home is nothing but dirt now. He smirked. It was only a matter of time. Pain was on his way. Naruto doesn't stand a chane...

(Mountains) Sasuke also looked at the clouds. Fenghuang, Jao, and Chang were asleep right now, readying for travel. Sasuke was standing next to Jinx, but he didn't notice she was asleep too. He had so many unanswered questions, starting with these two: Who is Naruto truly? And who was that other voice? He didn't believe it. He doesn't have a brother. Does he?...

(Outside the Valley of Aura) Everyone was walking, ready for another journey, June leading for now. Everything came so suddenly, and so badly. But they had to stay strong, AND to keep the truth from Naruto. Po was thinking that lying to his idoled little brother about his home, was the worse thing he ever had to do. Tigeress kissed his cheek, with no one noticing. He turned to her. "Don't be sad Po. It's for his own protection." He did agree with her, but that's why it hurt so much, he HAD to lie for Naruto's own good. (Kurama sat in his cage, thinking. "So...the City of Spirits huh? Haven't been there in ages. But something tells me that it is there that my cover will be blown. I hope you know what you are doing panda, because as of now, I'm running out of ideas...just keep those guys away from Naruto...")

(The End...Of Part Three...) (I may have translated the Chinese wrong, but I'm not worried about it. Also, how about Tigeresses clothing change?) (Next Part: Kung Fu Panda: Golden Warriors: Truths, Lies, And A Hope Falls.)


End file.
